Los ojos del Pecado
by Jarzo 852
Summary: Naruto es un niño que es odiado por toda su aldea incluyendo su padre, su madre, su hermano pero esto exceptuando a su hermana Karin quien lo quiere y ama incondicionalmente. Pero algo sucedió, algo que iso que el niño dejara Konoha con grandes heridas, pero eso no fue todo si no que el niño fue encontrado por el Sannin de las serpientes quien lo uso para sus oscuros experimentos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno hola y quiero empezar por decirles que soy nuevo en la pagina debido a que tambien publico mis historias en pero quiero publicar mis historias en uotra pagina y me enconre con esta que tiene historias muy buenas y varias jeje de echo ya me he leido algunas solamente que necesito aprender ausar bien la pagina, fue todo un dolor de cabeza para publicar la historias xD dure 1 hora mientras analizaba todo para hacer bien jeje, bueno ya sin mas no los entretengo y ojala que disfruten el cap.

Capitulo 1: Adios Konoha

Un niño rubio de 8 años llamado Naruto Uzumaki de ojos azules era brutalmente golpeado en un callejón por un grupo de aldeanos de su villa.

Aldeano: Maldito mocoso esto te enseñara a mantener tu lugar-dijo mientras lo golpeaba con una tabla de madera.

Aldeano2: Si niño estúpido ni tú padre el yondaime Hokage te quiere, tú familia todos en la aldea te odian.

Naruto: Ustedes mienten mi papá, mi mama y mis hermanos Deidara y Karin ellos si me quieren-dijo sollozando mientras lo seguían golpeando.

Al cabo de unos minutos los aldeanos que lo golpeaban se retiraban uno a uno dejando al niño con graves moretones y cubierto de sangre.

Naruto: a quien engaño todos en mi familia me odian e ignoran la única que no lo hace es Karin-onesan-dijo mientras se levantaba adoloridamente para ir a su "hogar".

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando el niño llego a su hogar, cuando llego observo las 4 sillas de la mesa ocupadas, su #familia" estaba comiendo felizmente sin él ni si quiera notaron su presencia.

Naruto: mama ya llegue.

Kushina: Hmp otra vez vienes todo golpeado, espera que tu hermana termine de comer para que te cure-le dijo con una voz fría que lo único que no se notaba en ella era amor.

Naruto: ok-dijo mientras iba a la bodega de la casa donde se encontraba su cuarto pero antes de irse una persona lo interrumpió.

Karin: espera Naruto, no tengo mucha hambre hoy vamos a curarte-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el niño solo asintió

En el cuarto de Naruto Karin lo curaba lo más despacio posible para no causarle ninguna herida más.

Karin: Naruto como te hiciste esto-le pregunto arqueando una ceja ella ya sabía que la causa eran los maltratos de los aldeanos.

Naruto Pov: no puedo decirle la verdad ellos me dijeron que si lo hacía nadie me creería y me iría peor-dio mientras trataba de pensar una mentira.

Karin: como te hiciste las heridas Naruto-e volvió a preguntar.

Naruto: me caí mientras jugaba con mis amigos-lógicamente mintió con lo de los amigos la única niña que se le acercaba a hablar era esa niña de cabello azulado y con ojos perla llamado Hinata Hyuga.

Karin: bueno cambiando de temas Naruto que comerás hoy-le pregunto mientras sacaba una cajita detrás de una caja.

Naruto: no lose ya sabes que mama no me deja comer de lo que prepara.

Karin: pues toma-dijo sacando un tazón de ramen instantáneo que se encontraba escondido.

Naruto: gracias Karin-onesan-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Karin Pov: por lo menos todavía puedes sonreír después de lo que nuestros padres te han hecho pasar mí querido hermanito.

Mientras en la cocina.

Kushina: Minato iré a ver como esta Karin.

Minato: No tardes además ella puede curar bien a ese niño además quiero mostrarte un lugar-le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Kushina asintió y se acercó a la bodega escuchando la conversación de sus hijos son que estos se percataran.

Naruto: gracias Karin onesan el ramen es mi segunda comida favorita-dijo llevándose un bocado.

Karin: jejeje pues entonces dime cuál es tu comida favorita.

Naruto: la de mama aunque nunca la he probado debe ser deliciosisima-dijo mientras se llevaba otro bocado de ramen.

Karin: tiene razón es deliciosisima Naruto.

Naruto: oye Karin-onesan cuando crees que la podre probar.

Karin: espero que pronto hermanito.

Naruto: yo igual el día que la pruebe podre morir en paz.

Karin: no digas esas cosas tontuelo-le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa de madre sobreprotectora.

Kushina al escuchar k que su pequeño hijo decía se sintió culpable, era cierto Naruto nunca había probado de su comida ni de su cariño, ella no sabía por qué pero de pronto recordó que por culpa de Naruto Karin se convirtió en jinchuriki y ella casi muere.

Kushina Pov: porque lo tratamos así el no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso hace 8 años, fue culpa de Madara no de mi hijo-dijo segura de sus palabras.

Kushina camino hacia la cocina tomo un poco de comida que sobro lo sirvió en un plato cuando iba al cuarto de Naruto su esposo la detuvo.

Minato: bien por fin saliste de allí, ven vamos te quiero mostrar un lugar-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano lo que la obligo a dejar el plato sobre la mesa.

Kushina lo iba a detener pero viendo l ansioso que estaba no lo hiso.

Kushina Pov: cuando regrese le daré mi comida casera a mí hijo solo espera unos minutos más Naruto.

En la habitación de Naruto.

Karin: bien ya termine de curarte, cuando termines ven a la cocina creo que hay un poco de helado que compre ahora.

Naruto: me darás helado Karin-onesan-dijo con una sonrisa.

Karin: claro eres mi hermanito no, espera mejor iré a traerlo espera aquí-dio mientras se marchaba.

Naruto Pov: yo lo sabía por lo menos Karin-onesan si me quiere-pensó el niño con una sonrisa pero alguien más entro a la habitación era Deidara su hermano mayor por 2años.

Deidara: por qué tan feliz tonto-le dijo en un tono que molestaba a Naruto.

Naruto: que te importa Deidara mejor lárgate-le dijo amenazante.

Deidara: el que debería irse eres tú, nadie te quiere ni si quiere papa y mama-le dijo para molestar mas a su hermanito.

Naruto: no Karin si me quiere-le dijo con una rabia en si interior.

Deidara: ella solo finge tonto de verdad crees que alguien te querría.

Naruto no dijo nada, solamente se escuchó un silencio perturbador.

Deidara Pov: jajajaja si pudiera ver su cara, ya quiero ver su reacción cuando coma la comida de mama-dijo mientras recordaba la imagen de su madre hacia donde se dirigía con el plato de comida.

Naruto Pov: y si tiene razón si Karin solo esta fingiendo, no Naruto ella si te quiere no debes dudar de ello-dijo sereno en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho un golpe que provenía de la cocina.

Deidara: que fue eso-dijo alarmándose.

Naruto: venia de la cocina vamos-dijo cuándo salió corriendo

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Karin estaba tirada en el piso inconsciente.

Naruto: ¡KARIN-ONESAN!-grito el niño asustado

Deidara: Naruto quédate aquí iré por papá y mamá ya vuelvo-Naruto solo asintió mientras Deidara Salió corriendo.

Naruto se quedó al lado de su hermana que movió ligeramente para subirla al sofá.

Naruto: vamos hermana despierta-dijo mientras la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un grupo de 3 shinobis el niño suspiro mentalmente creyendo que había llegado ayuda.

?: MALDITO NIÑO QUE LE HICISTE ALA HOJA DE MI SENSEI!-grito un peli plata.

¿?: ¡SI QUE LE ISISTE ALA HIJA DEL HOKAGE!- grito otro hombre de cabello negro y barba.

¿?: Kakashi, Asuma cálmate no puede ser lo que piensas-hablo una ninja de ojos rojos y cabello negro pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos y ambos se lanzaron a golpear al niño.

Asuma: no te metas Kurenai-le dijo amenazante

Mientras en la torre de Konoha Minato le enseñaba a su esposa el atardecer desde la terraza de la torre.

Kushina: es hermoso Minato-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Minato: sabía que te gustaría amor-dijo mientras la iba a besar pero un grito lo obligo a apartase.

Deidara:¡MAMA…PAPA A KARIN A LE SUCUCEDE ALGO!-grito el niño alarmando a ambos.

Kushina: que le sucede a tu hermana Deidara-le dijo con preocupación.

Deidara: mama se desmayó Naruto está cuidándola.

Minato: vamos-dijo mientras se dirigía a su casa.

En la casa de Naruto observamos al niño gravemente golpea por dos shinobis mientras la tercera sólo los veía con odio a los dos brutos que golpeaban al niño.

Kurenai: ¡BASTA!-grito alarmando a los hombre en ese momento Naruto aprovecho la distracción y salió por la ventana rompiéndola dejando un rastro de sangre.

Kakashi: mierda se escapa-dijo mientras seguía al niño.

Kurenai: Asuma tu ayúdame a revisar a la hija del Hokage.

Unos minutos después en un callejón estaba el Shinobi que lo golpeo con varios aldeanos.

Kakashi: te mataremos aquí mismo para que no vuelvas a lastimar a la hija del Hokage.

Así Kakashi junto con los aldeanos empezaron a golpear al niño que ya estaba herido, unos minutos después todos estaban en la entrada de la aldea menos Kakashi mientras uno de los aldeanos sostenía al niño del cabello sosteniéndolo en el aire.

Aldeano: Lárgate de esta aldea, no queremos volver a verte maldito mocoso-dijo tirándolo en un charlo de lodo que estaba unos centímetros afuera de la entrada.

Naruto: porque me odian si yo nos le hice nada-dijo en susurros que fueron percibidos por el hombre.

Aldeano: que porque, no te basta con casi matar a tu madre, arruinar la vida de tu hermana y además por tu estúpido nacimiento hace 8 años el kyubi se liberó de Kushina-sama atacando la aldea matando a miles de personas en la aldea y solo… solo¡POR TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA!-dijo con odio el hombre.

Naruto Pov: yo…yo arruine la vida de todos y casi mato a mi madre solo por nacer-pensó el niño mientras lloraba

Aldeano: porque no te largas de una vez así mejoras la vida de tu familia y de todos en la aldea-dijo agarrando una piedra mientras se la aventaba al niño así los aldeanos empezaron a imitar al hombre.

Naruto Pov: porque nadie lo dijo hasta ahora-lloraba el niño que a duras penas se puso de pie corriendo adoloridamente hacia el bosque.

Aldeano: por fin nos densísimos del niño del destructor de aldea-dijo con alegría seguido por el grito de los aldeanos.

Así Naruto dejo Konoha con un fuerte dolor mayor que todo el que sentía en el cuerpo, un dolor en su corazón al saber que le había dañado la vida a muchas personas solo con nacer, el niño unos minutos después se desplomo a mitad del bosque donde unos hombres se le acercaron, uno llevaba a una niña inconsistente en sus hombros su cabello era corto y azulado oscuro.

?: Mmmm Kabuto mira a ese niño-dijo una persona con la piel blanca, ojos de serpiente y unas largas líneas color violeta que bajaban de sus ojos.

Kabuto: si Orochimaru-sama que pasa con el-pregunto un peliblanco con gafas viendo al niño inconsciente.

Orochimaru: cúralo y tráelo con nosotros y ya sabes que estamos cortos de conejillos de indias, además ocupamos lo ocupamos para "ese" nuevo experimento-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo al niño.

Kabuto: como ordene Orochimaru-sama-dijo el joven de pelo blanco y gafas.

Mientras el yondaime Hokage y su esposa acompañado de su hijo Deidara que apenas llegaban a su casa sin saberlo que su hijo Naruto estaba por sufrir, además de un gran acontecimiento que se dio a lugar hace unos minutos en la aldea el clan Hyuga había sido masacrado y solo había un sobreviviente…era Neji Hyuga.

Espero que les haya gustado hasta aqui el primer cap, pero tratare de subir los otros mas rapido jeje gracias por leer.

PD: lamento algun error de ortografia por si habia alguno


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí está el segundo cap jeje espero que los disfruten ahora responderé algunos reviews.

7 siniestro: pues me gusto la página pero chequeare la que me dijiste y con respecto a lo de Hanabi solo diré que el rubio será un gran apoyo para ella jeje y gracias por leer y comentar.

Core Nakisawa: gracias por comentar y estoy de acuerdo contigo con respecto al NaruHina pero como es mi primera historia quería hacerlo con esta pareja debido a que me resulto más fácil escribir sobre ella jeje, pero dentro de un rato subiré mi segunda historia déjame decir que la pareja de mi segunda historia es mi favorita de Naruto jeje.

DarknecroX: jeje gracias amigo de verdad estos comentarios su ayudan a subir el estado de animo jeje y gracias por leer.

Sanada del Tengu: pues no te hago esperar amigo aqui está el segundo cap los siguientes serán un poco cortos debido a que en la otra página que subo están así los primeros, y debido a ello no quiero agarrar dos capítulos que ya publique y meterlos de una en 1 solo me resultaría extraño jeje pero gracias por comentar y leer.

Renuncia de los derechos: Decir que Naruto no me pertenece, este pertenecen a su creado el gran Masashi Kishimoto

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estás Naruto?

Asuma y Kurenai estaban revisando a la hija del Hokage hasta que Kakashi entro por la ventana y se dirigió hacia ellos pero de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas muy preocupadas.

Minato y Kushina junto a su hijo habían entrado a su casa topándose con uno de los peores escenarios sangre en el piso, una ventana quebrada y su hija inconsciente en el sofá Kushina se acercó a ver cómo o estaba su hija mientras Minato se acercó dónde estaban los jounin junto con su hijo.

Minato: qué demonios paso-le dijo acercándose a los jounin que se encontraban presentes.

Asuma: Hokage-sama al parecer su hijo Naruto ataco a la señorita Karin-ante esto Deidara enarco una ceja.

Deidara: ¿seguros?-pregunto el niño de 10 años.

Kurenai: la verdad no lo sabemos solo vimos a la señorita inconsciente y el niño la tenía en las manos.

Minato: ese mocoso-dijo con furia pero Deidara se adelantó antes de que su padre sacara conclusiones.

Deidara: Naruto no hiso nada-todos los adultos presentes miraron al niño mientras Asuma y Kakashi tragaban saliva.

Minato: ¿cómo lo sabes hijo?-le pregunto a su hijo.

Deidara: fácil papa, Naruto y yo cuando la encontramos cuando ya estaba inconsciente yo lo deje cuidado a Karin y de todo esto donde está mi hermano-dijo buscándolo con la mirada mientras lo jounin bajaron la de ellos cosa que alarmo a Minato.

Minato: ¿Dónde está mi hijo?-pregunto serio.

Asuma: Hokage-sama al parecer yo y mi compañero Kakashi cometimos un error-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Minato: a que te refieres con que un error.

Kurenai: Hokage-sama mis compañeros Asuma Sarutobi y Kakashi Hatake golpearon a su hijo creyendo que él había sido el causante del estado de su hija mayor-dijo esperando el grito del Hokage.

Kakashi: maestro yo lo siento yo creí que el niño…-dijo nervioso pero el golpe del yondaime no se hiso esperar hacia la cara del peli plata.

Minato: ¡KAKASHI QUE MIERDAS TE PASA POR QUE DEMONIOS USTEDES BESTIAS GOLPEARON A MI HIJO UN SIMPLE NIÑO QUE NO SE PODIA DEFENDER!-grito alarmando a su esposa que entro con su hija que hace unos minutos había despertado.

Kushina: amor que pasa-dijo viendo la escena de su marido golpeando a su antiguo estudiante haciendo que los ninjas se interpusieran para apartar al furioso Hokage de su compañero de misión.

Karin: Deidara que paso aquí-pregunto un poco desubicada debido a su pronta recuperación pero su hermano no respondía.

Minato: ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI HIJO KAKASHI!-grito furioso haciendo que su esposa e hija se preocuparan.

Kushina: de que hablas Minato, Deidara está aquí con nosotros no falta nadie-dijo alarmada que a uno de sus tesoros le pasara algo.

Karin: mamá no creo que la persona que hablen sea Deidara ni yo.

Kushina: entonces se refieren a….a….Naruto.

Un silencio se tornó en la habitación nadie dijo nada hasta que Kakashi hablo.

Kakashi: sensei yo lo siento es que creí que el niño era el que había ataco a su hija-recrimino haciendo enojar a un más a Minato.

Minato: ¡ DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA SI LE PASO ALGO ESTAS MUERTO KAKASHI ME OYES MUERTO!-eso alarmo más esposa e hija

Karin: papá de que hablas donde esta Naruto-pregunto nerviosa.

Kushina: amor.

Kurenai: Hokage-sama mejor vallamos a buscar al niño, no debe estar lejos dinos Kakashi lo encontraste donde esta-pregunto haciendo que Kakashi se pusiera más nervioso.

Kakashi: yo…lo deje con los aldeanos que siempre lo golpean-dijo haciendo que Minato y Kushina palidecieran.

Minato: quiero que me expliques todo lo que ustedes sepan de eso mientras vamos de camino-dijo poniéndose de pie para marcharse con los jounin causantes de que su hijo este desaparecido pero su esposa los detuvo.

Kushina: yo también voy-dijo seria mientras su esposo solo asintió.

Karin: yo también.

Minato: no tú te acabas de recuperar te quedas.

Karin: pero papá.

Kushina: Karin por favor quédate, tu Deidara cuida a tu hermana hasta que regresemos con Naruto-el rubio solo asintió y se puso a la par de su hermana mientras sus padres junto con los 3 jounin se marchaban en busca de su hermano.

En un calabozo un niño rubio despertaba desconcertado.

Naruto: donde estoy-dijo viendo el lugar notando que se encontraba encadenado hasta que una suave voz lo llamo.

?: Eres tu verdad Naruto-kun-dijo una niña de cabello azul y ojos perla que hicieron recordar a Naruto quien era esa persona.

Naruto: tú eres Hinata-chan cierto.

Hinata: si Naruto-kun-dijo alegre de que el niño que le gustaba la recordara.

Naruto: sabes ¿dónde estamos?

Hinata: no al igual que tu acaba de despertar-en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando a Naruto con un mal presentimiento un joven de pelo blanco se acercaba hacia él.

Kabuto: Como te llamas niño-pero Naruto no respondió.

El peliblanco se acercó al niño lo desencadeno y le inyecto algo en el cuello que hico que la Hyuga se alarmara.

Hinata: que le hiciste a Naruto-kun.

Kabuto: nada solamente mi maestro lo requiere en la sala de operaciones-dijo saliendo con Naruto en su hombro.

En la aldea Minato y Kushina se dirigieron hacia al callejón donde se suponía que estaba su hijo pero solo había un charco de sangre fresca.

Minato: dónde está mi hijo Akashi se suponía que aquí lo encontraríamos

Kakashi: seguro los aldeanos lo llevaron a otro lugar déjeme buscarlos y…-pero unas risas que venían de la calle les llamaron la atención a todos los presentes.

Aldeano: jajajaja vieron la cara del niño cuando le dije que por nacer había destruido la vida de las personas.

Aldeano 2: jajajaja si cuando lo apedreamos y salió corriendo hacia el bosque apenas se mantenía en pie jajajaja.

Kakashi: maestro…son ellos-dijo mientras Minato y su esposa encaraban a los aldeanos.

Kushina: dónde está mi hijo-dijo con ira.

Aldeano 1: no se preocupe por ese estorbo Kushina-sama lo acabamos de expulsar de la aldea y lo mejor es que lo dejamos medio muerto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Kushina: como se atreven a…-pero al notar todos los aldeanos estaban inconscientes y su esposo en el centro de ellos.

Minato: Asuma llévalos a la cárcel de la aldea serán juzgados por violencia a un menor y por hacer ejercer un derecho que no pueden ejercer que es la expulsión de una persona de la aldea.

Asuma: como ordene Hokage-sama-así el barbudo se llevó a los aldeanos inconscientes.

Kurenai: donde buscaremos al niño Hokage-sama.

Minato: mencionaron que el corrió hacia el bosque así que lo buscaremos por todo el perímetro fuera de la aldea, si se encuentran al algún otro jounin que se una ala búsqueda.

Kakashi: entendido-dijo desapareciendo al igual que Kurenai.

Kushina: porque Minato porque nunca le dimos amor a Naruto.

Minato se puso a reflexionar acerca de su hijo y lo único que le pudo responder a su esposa fue.

Minato: tranquila lo encontraremos y cuando regresemos todos a casa las cosas van a cambiar-Kushina solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y ambos fueron a buscar a su hijo Naruto.

Naruto despertaba y puedo notar que tenía dos aparatos que le abrían los parpados de los ojos, pero lo que le alarmo fue cuando logro observar ese tipo de piel blanca con sus líneas purpuras que bajaban de ambos ojos.

Orochimaru: pues bien que suerte que despertaste ya vamos a empezar-dijo sacando tres frascos con ojos.

Naruto: que me harás-pregunto con miedo.

Orochimaru: solamente mejorare tu vista-puso los frascos frente a Naruto mientras los iba señalando.

Orochimaru: este Mangekyo Sharingan eterno ojo izquierdo-dijo mientras señalaba el ojo rojo.

Orochimaru: este mi última adquisición el Rinnegan ojo derecho-dijo señalando un ojo de color morado con varias líneas circulares en él.

Orochimaru: este el byukugan este te lo pondremos en la frente será doloroso pero valdrá la pena-dijo señalando el ojo de color perla.

Naruto: que me harás-dijo titubeando.

Orochimaru: si te adaptas a cada ojo tendrás un poder inimaginable pero si no lo logras solo morirás-dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Así empezó el experimento de Orochimaru para crear un Dojutsu artificial usando a Naruto como conejillo de indias para lograrlo, lo que nuestro rubio amigo vivió esa noche jamás lo olvidara y quedaría marcado por ello de por vida.

Hasta aqui el segundo cap jeje espero que les gustara y gracias a alas personas que dejaron reviews en el cap pasado en verdad se los agradezco.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aqui esta el tercer cap espero que este sea de su agrado ahora respondere algunos reviws.

DarknecroX: xD me mato de risa el comentaio no lo habia pensado de ese manera pero en si es verdad jajaja gracias por comentar amigo.

Sanada del tengu: si tu idea me sunea interesante pero en las historia no sera asi, solo digamos para no dar spoiler de la historia que Orochimaru tendra un papel importante en la historia para la evolucion del rubio y gracias por comentar lo agradezco mucho.

LUFFY UZUMAKI V.2: pues aqui esta el nuevo cap un poco corto pero ya habia mencionado que los primeros seran asi...creo jeje y gracias por el comentario.

Chivotenkai: Genial un review tuyo en verdad me encantan tus historias tienen de todo accion, suspenso y una buena trama jeje, y con respecto a alas dudas que tienes ojalan se respondan en los siguienes caps, y es verdad quedaria un poco mejor el rinnengan en la frente pero no lo puse alli por que mas que todo Naruto usara el byakugan digamos para ver pero eso se sabra en los proximos caps y gracias por el comentario

Capitulo 4:Los nuevos Ojos de Naruto

Hinata solo escuchaba los gritos de dolor que venían del pasillo y reconocía muy bien la voz de esos gritos, esos gritos de dolor eran los de Naruto que retumbaban por todo el lugar.

Hinata Pov: Naruto por favor ven rápido tengo miedo de estar sola sola-pensó mientras sollozaba la segunda Hyuga viva

En el laboratorio de Orochimaru Naruto sentía el peor dolor que jamás había experimentado, ese tipo le había sacado ambos ojos dejándolo en la oscuridad.

Orochimaru: bien esta fue la parte fácil ahora te implantaremos el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno esperemos que tu cuerpo se acople a él a un que lo dudo. Pero nada se pierde con intentar-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Así Orochimaru le implanto a Naruto el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno en su ojo izquierdo, el niño podía ver solo que borroso lo único que apreciaba era a ese tipo listo para implantarle el otro ojo.

Orochimaru: bien, bien, bien al parecer tu cuerpo es resistente y poco a poco empieza a aceptar uno de tus nuevos ojos esto es fascinante estoy viendo algo imposible-dijo mientras deleitaba lo que sus ojos veían una persona que no tenía sangre Uchiha acoplándose a uno de sus más grandiosos poderes.

Naruto: mal…mal…maldito que me estás haciendo-susurro pero Orochimaru no lo llego a escuchar.

Orochimaru: bien ahora te implantare el Rinnegan-dijo mientras tomaba el ojo purpura.

Naruto se sentía fatal mientras ese tipo le implantaba algo que no era suyo, poco a poco Naruto podía ver por su nuevo ojo pero igual que con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno veía borroso su vista a un no se adaptaba a sus nuevos ojos.

Orochimaru: bien dos de tres ya completos ahora viene lo grande hacerte el tercer ojo en la frente e implantarte el ojo de Hiashi Hyuga, Kabuto hiso muy bien en acabar todo el clan.

Orochimaru agarro un bisturí con otros utensilios filosos, primero marco la frente de Naruto con un lápiz negro en donde iba a estar su tercer ojo sin delicadeza empezó a quemar la piel alrededor de las marcas que él había dibujado, después de eso con el bisturí corto la piel alrededor de la piel quemada y tercero con una maso pequeño golpeo suavemente la frente del niño para hacer que su frente se hundiera Naruto no soporto más ese insufrible dolor y callo inconsciente debido a él.

Orochimaru: al parecer el dolor lo noqueo, mejor para mi sus gritos ya me estaban hartando-dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo de hacer el tercer ojo.

En el bosque Minato y Kushina buscaban cualquier indicio de Naruto pero por más que buscaban no había nada, unos 10 minutos más buscando y un Anbu se acerco para darle una información el yondaime que lo tomo por sorpresa.

Minato: seguro-le pregunto incrédulo al Anbu.

Anbu: si señor todo el clan Hyuga fue masacrado solo quedo un sobreviviente.

Minato: ¿Quién?-pregunto este con esperanzas de que fuera una de las hijas de su amigo Hiashi.

Anbu: Neji…Neji Hyuga- Kushina vio que su esposo palideció y se acercó a él con la intriga de que era lo que sucedía.

Kushina: cariño que sucede-le pregunto a su esposo.

Minato: el clan Hyuga fue masacrado…solo Neji logro sobrevivir-dijo mientras su esposa asimilaba lo sucedido.

Anbu: Hokage-sama al parecer Sandaime y el consejo lo requieren en este momento.

Minato: pero mi hij…-pero Kushina lo interrumpió.

Kushina: ve yo lo seguiré buscando-dijo la mujer pelirroja alzandole el pulgar a su esposo dando vista buena de que se retirara.

Minato: segura-ella asintió y la beso tiernamente para luego marcharse hacia la aldea mientras ella seguía buscando a su hijo.

En el laboratorio de Orochimaru el Sannin de las serpientes ya había logrado hacer el tercer ojo e implantarle el byakugan mientras observaba de lejos y atónito a su nueva creación.

Orochimaru: bien ahora solo falta una cosa hacer el contrato con la sangre del niño.

Orochimaru saco una pergamino negro y puso en el pergamino algo de la sangre de Naruto y empezó hacer sellos al terminarlos en el pecho de Naruto se dibujó un símbolo era un sol con dos caras la derecha era una cara sonriente y la de la izquierda era una que reflejaba tristeza y odio, en ambas caras habían tres ojos.

Orochimaru: este contrato de invocación es crucial para que el Dojutsu este completo-luego de eso vendo los nuevos ojos de niño mientras lo llevaba al calabozo a descansar, al llegar lo recostó en la pared y observo antes de irse a la niña Hyuga asustada en un rincón.

Pasaron las horas y la Hyuga notaba que la luna se encontraba más resplandeciente que nunca, las imágenes de su clan siendo destruido junto con las muertes que presencio llegaban a sus ojos que se empañaban de lágrimas pero noto a Naruto moverse dando signos de que se estaba despertando.

Hinata: Naruto-kun estas bien-dijo acercándosele pero este se hizo para atrás chocando con la pared debido a que no reconoció a Hinata por tener sus nuevos ojos vendados.

Naruto: Hinata-chan eres tú-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Hinata: si Naruto-kun soy yo-dijo alegre de que lo reconociera pero extrañada del tono de voz que uso.

Naruto: Hinata-chan puedes ver mis ojos tienen algo raro-pregunto el rubio con cierto miedo en su voz.

Hinata: no lose Naruto-kun los tienes vendados-respondió mientras se le acercaba más.

Naruto: ok esta bien me quitare la venda y me dices por favor-dijo preocupado así empezó a quitarse la venda, cuando estaba completamente removida la Hyuga se sorprendió sus ojos azules e han ido y ahora tenia tres.

Hinata: Naruto-kun que te hicieron en los ojos-dijo mientras esas palabras tomaban al rubio por sorpresa.

Naruto: de que hablas Hinata-chan-pero noto que su vista ahora era mejor y tenía otro enfoque pero este venia de arriba de su vista normal.

Hinata: toma Naruto-kun-dijo sacando un pequeño espejo de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Naruto al verse al espejo noto que sus ojos azules se habían ido y ahora tenía esas tres cosas en lugar de ellos, no lo pudo aguantar se puso a llorar pero cuando la primer lagrima salió la puerta del calabozo de abrió dejando ver el tipo de cabello blanco y gafas.

Kabuto: Orochimaru te quiere ver Hinata Hyuga-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la niña que se encontraba asustada.

Naruto observo como ese tipo se acercaba a su nueva amiga, de pronto observo en su mente una serie de sellos desconocidos para el pero que sin percatarse empezó a hacer con sus manos, Kabuto se quedó expectante ante lo que el niño estaba haciendo.

Naruto: ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-gerito el rubio mientras que golpeaba con la palma de su mano derecha el suelo.

Naruto sin saber lo que había dicho o hecho pero esta vez sucedió algo raro en el jutsu de invocación al lado derecho de Naruto se posó un rayo de luz dorado y a su izquierda se formó una nube de humo negro, el niño al levantar la mirada observo a dos personas posadas a su lado una mujer y un hombre.

¿?: Que molestia mil años esperando para ser invocado y el invocador en un simple niño-mascullo el hombre de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, vestido con un traje negro y dos espadas a cada lado.

¿?: No deberías ser tan malagradecido Oromi, más bien dime niño como conseguiste nuestro pergamino-pero la mujer de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y vestido de blanco, esta noto al niño asustado así que se percató de que el no sabía nada de lo que hablaba.

Oromi: Hurita no seas tonta el jamás tendría nuestro pergamino, más bien analiza esta situación-la mujer se puso a observar todo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron los ojos del niño.

Hurita: niño déjame preguntarte algo, así son tus ojos-pero el asustado negó.

Kabuto: no, mi maestro fue quien le hizo ese pequeño cambio en sus ojos- tras este comentario la mujer se enfureció.

Hurita: así que le implantaron los tres Dojutsus, con qué propósito-pero la voz temblorosa del niño le llamo la atención.

Naruto: por favor sálvennos-dijo tembloroso y con los ojos llorosos.

Oromi: ya que si el niño tiene un contrato con nosotros debemos servirle-dijo desenfundado ambas espadas.

Hurita: tranquilo niño salvaremos a tu amiga y a ti así que no te preocupes-dijo la mujer calmando al niño.

Mientras en el bosque una preocupada mujer de largos cabellos rojos buscaba a su hijo.

Kushina Pov: Naruto por favor aparece-así la mujer continúo en la búsqueda de su hijo con esos pensamientos, con ese temor a perderlo.

Hasta aqui el tercer cap espero que les gustara y gracias por leer jeje.

PD: el cuarto cap lo mas seguro lo subo el sabado pero si puedo lo hare antes.


	4. Chapter 4, Chapter 5

Jejeje hola aqui esta el nuevo cap bueno la verdad es que son el capitulo 4 y 5, decidi unirlos en uno solo debido a que ambos son un poco cortos, bien ahora respondere algunos reviews.

Son of Time: jeje gracias por los animos y el comentario amigo tardare un poco en subir los caps debido a que mi semana de examenesya empezo pero apenas pueda subire los demas caps, ademas de que ya los tengo hechos jeje.

Hachin: gracias por el comentario hachin jeje en verdad me dan animos para seguir con el fic y con respecto alas invocacones estan tendran un notorio efecto en la historia para el avanze de Naruto.

Chivotenkai:Lo de neji y Hinata se podria decir que neji tubo suerte en sobrevivir y Hinata digamos que fue para un plan de Orochimaru que no resulto, ahora respondere a tu pregunta la opcion es la A jeje gracias por el comentario y decir que tu nuevo fic me encanto muy bueno de verdad.

Sanada del Tengu: mmm lo de como saco Orochimaru el Rinnengan y el Mangekyo estoy pensando en ponerlo como un Omake, debido a que esto se sabra cuando Naruto se encuentre con Pain( Nagato) pero para eso falta mucho jeje y gracias por el comentario.

strikerzerosv: ya no te hago esperar amigo aqui estan los nuevos caps jeje

Capitulo 4:Empieza una nueva vida

Oromi rápidamente se lanzó para atacar a Kabuto pero este rápidamente tomo a Hinata y le puso un kunai en el cuello.

Kabuto: te mueves y la niña muere-dijo con un tono frio por su accion cobarde.

Pero sin percatarse este, Hurita se posó detrás de Kabuto propinándole una fuerte patada en la espalda rompiéndole varias costillas, Kabuto solo se limitó a gritar de dolor mientras Hurita tomaba a Hinata y volvía al lado de su hermano y nuevo amo.

Hurita: estas bien niña-le dijo en un tono amable para tranquilizarla.

Hinata: si gracias-dijo posándose al lado de Naruto.

Oromi: bien matemos a este bastardo-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Kabuto con intención de clavarse sus espadas para acabar su vida, pero de la nada salieron varias serpientes cuando todas se unieron apareció la silueta del nuevo odio y rencor de nuestro rubio enfrente de Oromi.

Hurita: ¿quién eres tú?-dijo demandante.

Orochimaru: yo soy el Sannin de las Serpientes Orochimaru, veo que el niño pudo invocarlos por su cuenta es fascinante-dijo viendo a Naruto mientras este solo reflejaba miedo en su mirada.

Oromi: dime tú fuiste el que hiso el contrato entre el niño y nosotros verdad-bramo el pelinegro.

Orochimaru: así es, solo ustedes pueden ayudarlo a despertar el Dojutsu Artificial y lograr mi cometido-hablo la serpiente con patas mientras sacaba su asquerosa legua para laber sus labios, todo esto lo hizo mientras miraba a Naruto.

Hurita: maldito te mataremos aquí mismo-dijo la mujer rubia mientras se trasformó en un lobo blanco.

Orochimaru: tranquilos no quisiera tener que matar a las deidades que harán posible mi sueño, el niño es todo suyo pero tendrán que enseñarle a dominar sus 4 nuevos poderes-dijo en Sannin.

Oromi: de que hablas.

Orochimaru: les daré 5 años para que lo entrenen para dominar sus 4 Dojutsus-dijo mientras Kabuto y el eran rodeados por serpientes.

Oromi: que pasara cuando el tiempo venza-pregunto este con ambas espadas en mano.

Orochimaru: volveré para evaluar a mi experimento-esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de que él y su estudiante desaparecieran.

Hurita: que haremos ahora hermano-dijo tomando su figura humana.

Oromi: tenemos que servir al niño, él es nuestro nuevo contratista y a un que me odio por decir esto debemos de enseñarle a manejas sus nuevos poderes como dijo ese tipo-dijo enfundando sus espadas.

Hurita: bien, ustedes como se llaman-les dijo amigablemente a ambos niños.

Hinata: yo me llamo Hinata Hyuga-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Hurita: ¿y tú?- le pregunto a Naruto que no respondía.

Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki-dijo temblando al mismo instante que retrocedia unos pasos de la mujer.

Hurita: tranquilo no te aremos daño verdad Oromi-le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que tranquilizo algo al rubio.

Oromi: cierto además si tu mueres nosotros también morimos-dijo mientras su hermana lo miraba asesinamente.

Naruto: ¿por qué?-preguto el rubio que habia dejado de temblar, bueno solo un poco.

Hurita: Ves ese símbolo en tu pecho-le pregunto al rubio.

Naruto: sí-dijo el rubio con intriga, hasta ahora notaba ese simbolo extraño.

Hurita: ese símbolo es el de nuestro contrato, si tú mueres antes de cumplir 60 años nosotros morimos pero si mueres después de los 60 volvemos a nuestra forma de pergamino para pasar en manos de nuestro proximo dueño-dijo la mujer con sabiduria, la sabiduria de una persona que ha vivido por casi mil años.

Naruto: entonces no me harán daño-esta pregunta sorprendió a Hurita.

Hurita: jamás te haremos daño, bueno yo me llamo Hurita y aquel amargado de allá es Oromi mi hermano-dijo la mujer mientras señalaba a su hermano.

Oromi: bien adonde viven ustedes-les pregunto a ambos niños.

Hinata: en Konoha-dijo tristemente a acordarse que toda su ahora familia se encontraba muerta.

Naruto: yo no quiero volver a mi aldea, vayamos bien lejos de aquí por favor-les suplico a ambos hermanos.

Hurita: porque no quieres volver-le pregunto esta al ver como la mirada del rubio cambio al mencionar Konoha.

Naruto: verán es por…-así el rubio les explico a todos sobre la expulsión de la aldea y de los maltratos que sufrió en ella.

Hurita Pov: conrazón no confía plenamente en nosotros, pero no importa hare que el confíe en nosotros sin importar que-pensó Hurita motivada.

Hinata: yo tampoco quiero volver, ya no tengo familia en Konoha esos tipos los mataron a todos-esto lo dijo la ojiperla mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos pero Naruto tomo su mano para tranquilizarla mientras su llanto paraba de poco a poco.

Naruto: Oromi-san, Hurita-san, Hinata-chan puede venir con nosotros verdad-los hermanos solo asintieron no era mucha diferencia encargase de uno más pensaba Hurita.

Oromi: bien lo primero es alejarnos de su aldea, luego buscaremos algún pueblo o aldea en donde vivir para empezar su nuevo entrenamiento-dijo Oromi mientras salía del calabozo.

Hurita: bien vamos-dijo pero noto que Naruto lo quería decir algo.

Naruto: Hurita-san, no tienes algo para cubrir estas cosas-dijo mientras apuntaba con uno de sus dedos a sus ojos.

Hinata. Na…Naruto-kun yo tengo vendas-dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada al recordar como él rubio había tomado su mano para tranquilizarla hace unos minutos.

Hinata había sacado las vendas de un pequeño Kit médico que traiga en uno de sus bolsillos pero antes de poder ponerle las vendas al rubio Hurita cuestiono algo.

Hurita: y Naruto como veras con los ojos vendados-preguto la mjer mientras ponia su dedo en su menton en forma de duda.

Hinata: Naruto-kun uno de tus ojos posee el byukugan por que no lo activas así podrás ver a un que tengas vendados los ojos-les dijo la peli azul.

Naruto: como lo activo Hinata-chan-pregunto un poco animado al rubio.

Hinata: ok Naruto-kun ven y te explico- luego de 10minutos explicándole como activarlo por fin el rubio lo había logrado.

Naruto: me siento mareado-dijo mientras le vendaban los ojos teniendo el byukugan activado.

Hinata: eso pasara mientras te acostumbras pero no lo tengas activado por mucho tiempo podrías perder la vista en tu ojo como por una semana-dijo alarmando al rubio.

Hurita: no creo que pase, debido a que es un ojo artificial no creo que su vista se canse-inquirio la mujer.

Naruto: ok lo tendré activado mientras viajamos para ver si mi vista se cansara si lo tengo mucho tiempo activado-dijo teniendo los sus tres ojos completamente vendados.

Hurita: bien, es hora de irnos-ambos niños asintieron sin saber el largo viaje que harían.

Así paso una semana Naruto había empezado a confiar más en sus nuevos amigos y poco a poco inconscientemente se enamoraba de la peli azul, pero en Konoha las cosas eran diferentes la familia de Naruto por más que lo buscaban no lo hallaban.

Kushina: ¡NO MI HIJO ESTA VIVO!-gritaba mientras lloraba.

Minato: amor ya paso una semana…y el no aparece es hora de dejar la búsqueda-le dijo cabizbajo a su esposa mientras sus hijos trataban de ser fuertes a un que nunca paso por su mente que la pérdida de Naruto dejo varias marcas en la Familia Namikaze.

Kushina: ¡NO YO LO SEGUIRE BUSCANDO!-pero Karin no soportaba más este escenario y exploto.

Karin: ¡POR SU CULPA NARUTO ESTA MUERTO O QUIEN SABE DONDE SUFRIENDO SI TAN SOLO USTEDES LO HUBIERAN TRADADO COMO UN HIJO ESTO JAMAS HUBIERA PASADADO¡-les grito a sus padres mientras se levantaba para irse a llorar la pérdida de su pequeño hermanito.

Kushina y Minato solo callaron ante las palabras de su hija, ella tenía razón si tan dolo lo hubieran tratado como a un hijo esto no hubiera pasado y solo pudieron decir una cosa.

Minato/Kushina: uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde-con esas palabras Kushina rompió en llanto mientras Minato iba a dar la orden de que dejaran de buscar a su hijo, mientras al mismo tiempo pensaba hacerle un pequeño entierro a un que nunca hubieran encontrado su cuerpo.

Mientras el rubio y sus nuevos amigos llegaban a su destino, el país de los osos.

Hurita: bien ya llegamos bienvenidos a el país de los osos-les dijo alegre a ambos niños.

Oromi: bien iremos a Hoshikagure la Aldea de este país, allí hay una vieja casa que pertenecía a nuestro antiguo contratista, allí entrenaremos hasta que Naruto aprenda a dominar los 3 Dojutsus, después haremos los procedimientos para el Dojutsu artificial-hablo el pelinegro mientras seguia su camino.

Hurita: y no llamen la atención entendido-Hinata solo asintió.

Naruto: ok y Hurita-san tenías razón no he perdido la vista de mi ojo en todo este tiempo-dijo mientras caminaba por donde se dirigía Oromi.

Así Naruto empezara su entrenamiento para ser uno de los mejores ninjas en una Aldea muy poco conocida mientras su familia sufría de su perdida, pero él pensaba en que ojala su familia y Aldea ya fueran felices sin tenerlo a él presente en sus vidas.

Capitulo 5: El tiempo vuela

Naruto junto con sus nuevos compañeros llegaron a una zona residencial de la aldea y se dirigieron a una casa que se encontraba en medio de todas las demás, por fuera se veía grande y acogedora pero cuando entraron era más acogedora de lo que los niños imaginaron.

Hurita: bien, aquí viviremos un tiempo espero que les guste-les dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Oye Hurita-san esta casa perteneció a su antiguo que-cuestiono el rubio viendo la enorme casa con asombro.

Hurita: a nuestro antiguo contratista, él era el fundador de esta aldea, bueno uno de los fundadores a un que casi nadie ha oido a hablar de el-dijo mientras recordaba los inicios de la aldea.

Hinata: de verdad nos podemos quedar aquí-pregunto la niña de ojos perla.

Hurita: si, esta casa antes de morir el Hoshikage la puso a nombre de mi hermano para que fuera usada por un futuro contratista como tu Naruto-le dijo al rubio.

Naruto: mmm ya veo y donde dormiremos-dijo este con intriga, esto debido a que la mayor parte de su vida solo durmio en la bodega de su antigua casa.

Hurita: pues verán esta casa es grande pero solo posee, dos cuartos habitables para dormir.

Hinata: porque solo dos Hurita-san-pregunto la ojiperla

Hurita: veras los demás cuartos están sellados debido a que nuestro antiguo contratista hacia cosas malvadas en ellos, así que para evitar que fueran usados para cosas malas el los sello antes de morir-dijo mientras solo Hinata le ponía atención.

Naruto: entonces que cuartos podemos usar-pregunto el rubio.

Hurita: pues la sala, la cocina, los dos cuartos al final del pasillo izquierdo y el baño solo esos-dijo molesta por que el rubio no le prestaba atención.

Hinata: y co...como dormiremos-dijo mientras se sonrojaba viendo a Naruto.

Hurita: pues Hinata y yo en el de la derecha y Oromi y Naruto en el de la Izquierda-dijo señalando las dos puertas que se encontraban una frente a otra al final de pasillo.

Hinata: ya veo-dijo mientras todos aquellas ideas se iban de su mente.

Hurita: Hinata ustedes cuantos años tienen ustedes-le pregunto a ambos niños.

Naruto: yo tengo 8 años Hurita-san-dijo orgullosos de su edad.

Hurita: y tu Hinata-dijo debido a que la Hyuga se veía un poco mayor.

Hinata: yo…yo tengo 10 años-eso sorprendió y shockeo a Naruto.

Naruto Pov: Hi…Hinata-chan es mayor que yo-solo eso pensaba el rubio asombrado hasta que un pelinegro entro en la casa.

Hurita: como te fue Oromi-le pregunto a su hermano.

Oromi: bien ya somos oficialmente civiles de esta aldea-dijo sin tomarle importancia mientras Naruto aún no salía del Shock por la diferencia de edad.

Hurita: bien oigan Naruto, Hinata no quieren ir a la academia ninja de esta aldea-les pregunto a ambos niños.

Oromi: Naruto no podrá ir- le respondió el pelinegro mientras Hurita con un aura maligna le pregunto a su hermano.

Hurita: porque Naruto no podrá ir a la academia-le dijo cortante y furiosa.

Oromi: porque entrenara conmigo todos los días y no tendrá tiempo para esas tonterías-dijo mientras veía al niño en estado de Shock.

Hurita: pero que dices Naruto ira, hará amigos y se graduara como ninja-le dijo a su hermano que solo veía al niño.

Oromi: primero no seas estúpida Hurita de verdad crees que él es normal y segundo entrenara conmigo o tal vez quieras que ese tipo Orochimaru venga en 5 años y lo mate solo por ser débil-su hermana solo se quedó callada él tenía toda la razón.

Hurita: bien, pero que pasara si él quiere ser ninja-dijo la muer mientras veia al rubio.

Oromi: con el entrenamiento que le voy a dar para dominar sus poderes podrá reclamar su banda con un desafío público así de fácil-le dijo a su hermana.

Hurita: está bien pero Hinata si ira a la academia te guste o no-le dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña.

Oromi: la niña está a tu cuidado a mí solo me importa que nuestro contratista no muera-dijo mientras tomaba a Naruto Shockeado y lo subía a su hombro.

Hinata: parecen esposos mientras Naruto y yo parecemos sus hijos-dijo mientras reía pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de Oromi y en cambio Hurita acompaño a la pequeña entre risas.

Oromi: me largo me voy a dormir hasta mañana-dijo mientras se dirigía con Naruto a su respectiva Habitación molesto por el comentario de la Hyuga.

Hurita: nosotras también vayamos a dormir Hinata-la pequeña solo asintió y siguió a la mujer de cabello rubio a su habitación.

Mientras en la habitación de Naruto y Oromi el rubio empezaba a salir su Shock.

Naruto: no puede ser es mayor que yo- no sabía por qué pero algo de eso lo molestaba.

Oromi: de que estas hablando mocoso-le dijo Oromi acostado en su Futon.

Naruto: Hinata-chan es mayor que yo eso quiere decir que solo me vera como un hermano menor-esas palabras brotaron de su boca sin saber por qué las dijo.

Oromi: como sea ya tengo un plan de entrenamiento-esas palabras tomaron la total atención del rubio.

Naruto: ¿cuál?-a Oromi le agrado la actitud del rubio cuando él dijo entrenamiento.

Oromi: primero entrenaremos el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno luego cuando lo domines nos especializaremos en entrenar el Rinnegan, también he decidido que no será necesario entrenar el Byukugan porque no creo que te adaptes a su estilo de pelea-dijo mientras el rubio ponía total atención.

Naruto: ok Oromi-sensei cuando empezamos-dijo entusiasmado.

Oromi: mañana mismo, luego de que domines el Mangekyo y el Rinnegan uniremos tus tres ojos para lograr el Dojutsu Artificial-dijo serio analizando si en verdad era posible crear ese Dojutsu.

Naruto: como haremos eso Oromi-sensei lo de unir mis ojos-le pregunto a su sensei mientras este se debatía entre contarle o no.

Oromi: bien te lo diré, mi hermana y yo somos las deidades de la unión podemos unir cosas entre si temporalmente o definitivamente, lo que haremos será crear una pequeña vía de chacra que unirá tus tres ojos en uno solo combinando las habilidades de cada Dojutsu para formar el cuarto-dijo mientras Naruto no entendió nada de lo que dijo.

Naruto: aaa ya-dijo haciendo una cara de "lo entendí".

Oromi: entendiste-le pregunto desconfiado al pequeño.

Naruto: no, no entendí absolutamente nada de lo que dijo-dijo con una gran sonrisa típica de él

Oromi: bien mejor duérmete que mañana empezamos con el entrenamiento-dijo mientras a Oromi le agrado la sinceridad del niño y lo que más le sorprendió fue que todavía podía sonreír a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar a un en su corta vida.

Naruto: entendido sensei-dijo animado y luego se acostó en su futon para poder dormir.

Así Naruto ya tenía sus siguientes años planeados sobre como dominar sus nuevos poderes, para poder regresarle todo su dolor a ese tipo de piel blanca llamado Orochimaru, mientras una peli azul esperaba con ansias poder graduarse de la academia ninja de su nueva aldea y compartir felices momentos con su nueva familia.

4 Años Después.

Vemos a un Rubio y a un Pelinegro combatiendo en el bosque, uno de ellos sostenía dos espadas mientras el otro dejaba descubierto su ojo derecho de un particular color purpura con una serie de ondas alrededor de la pupila, esas dos personas eran Oromi y Naruto que se encontraban en la última etapa para dominar en Rinnegan.

Oromi: bien Naruto vamos pon en práctica todo lo que has aprendido estos últimos 4 años-dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte el mago de sus espadas.

Naruto: será un placer sensei-así Naruto se descubrió su Mangekyo Sharingan listo para empezar una épica batalla de entrenamiento entre su maestro.

Oromi Pov: bien Naruto muéstrame que ya estás listo para dominar el Dojutsu Artificial y que no he perdido mi tiempo, tardamos dos años en que dominaras totalmente el Mangekyo y otros dos para poder dominar el Rinnegan bien muéstrame que estos últimos 4 años no han sido una pérdida de tiempo pupilo mío-dijo mientras velozmente se acercaba más rápido al rubio para dar inicio a su encuentro.

Así alumno y maestro se embarcaran en una feroz batalla para poder saber con certeza si nuestro joven héroe de cabellos rubios está listo para poder dominar el Dojutsu Artificial.


	5. Chapter 6

Jejeje hola aquí esta el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten ahora responderé algunos reviews:

DarknecroX: hola y te dire que mmm esto se pondra de puta madre como del cap 16 al 22 creo que eran esos jeje no me acuerdo muy bien y gracias por comentar amigo en verdad lo aprecio mucho.

chivotenkai: Si pobre Naruto pero eso no lo dentendra para ganarse el corazon Hinata bueno si no es que ya se lo gano jeje y con respecto a Hoshikagure pues esta aldea tendra un gran impacto en la historia solo dire eso no quiero dar spoilers y gracias por comentar.

Son of Time:Pues si quiero que la que mas sufra por la perdida de Naruto sea Kushina esto es debido a como es su madre quiero darle como un peso emocional y conrespecto a las edades de Naruto y Hinata mas adelante pondre una lista de las edades de algunos personajes para evitar confuciones y gracias por comentar.

Renuncia de Derechos: decir que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 6: Surge una nueva prueba

Oromi se lanzó rápidamente para atacar a Naruto pero este lo esquivaba mientras que con el kunai que empuñaba en la mano derecha desviaba los ataques de Oromi con su espada, se podía escuchar el metal chocando de las espadas de Oromi y el kunai de Naruto.

Naruto: bien es hora deponerse serio-dijo mientras hacia una serie de sellos.

Oromi: bien ya te pondrás serio eh-dijo mientras veía los sellos que preparaba Naruto pero al voltearlo a ver solo se escuchó el grito de su nueva técnica.

Naruto: Tōtsū keiro fumetsu no kurōn(caminos del dolor-clones inmortales)-ante Oromi aparecieron 3 clones ellos tenían el cabello rojo, en su ojo derecho se observaba el Rinnegan mientras su ojo izquierdo permanecía cerrado y sus ropas eran túnicas de color negro.

Oromi: así que te pondrás serio eh, entonces esos son los tres caminos que puedes usar si no me equivoco eran el camino Deva, el camino animal y por último el camino Petra-dijo mientras enfundaba sus espadas.

Naruto: así que te pondrás serio ¿no? Sensei-dijo mientras los clones se ponían en posición de ataque.

Oromi: así es Naruto hoy te enseñare lo que es el poder de una deidad-dijo mientras se transformaba en un lobo negro pero lo que más resaltaba era sus ojos rojos que poseían el Sharingan.

Naruto: bien Sensei atáqueme con todo-dijo mientras sus caminos del dolor se lanzaban al ataque.

Los tres caminos de dolor se lanzaron al ataque, el camino animal había invocado a dos búfalos que al igual que los clones tenía el Rinnegan en el ojo derecho y el izquierdo permanecía cerrado mientras el camino Deva aprisionaba a Oromi en un punto fijo y el camino Petra se quedaba cerca de Naruto.

Oromi Pov: ya se lo que planea, pero no se la dejare fácil-pensó mientras los dos búfalos iban a embestirlo de frente.

Oromi reaccionando rápidamente metió a los búfalos en un Genjutsu haciéndolos desaparecer mientras un clon de él atacaba al camino Deva, dejando una brecha en la formación de Naruto que no vio venir, Oromi pudo acercase lo suficiente a Naruto pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento una mano lo atrapo.

Naruto: de verdad pensaste que sería tan fácil-dijo mientras el Naruto al que iba a atacar Oromi desaparecí en una nube de humo.

Oromi: Kage bunshin-dijo asombrado de que su alumno descifrara sus movimientos antes de ponerlos en marcha.

Naruto: así es Sensei-dijo saliendo de sus sombras dejando ver su Susano Imperfecto cubriéndole solo la parte Derecha de su cuerpo donde tenía el Mangekyo dejando vulnerable su parte izquierda, su Sunano era de Color blanco y la energía que lo rodeaba era de un color naranja.

Oromi: muy bien Naruto me sorprendiste pero...Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu-dicho esto una gran bola de fuego salió de la boca de Oromi en su forma lobuna que iba a impactar la parte Izquierda del cuerpo de Naruto, pro sin previo aviso en camino de petra salto hacia el jutsu absorbiéndolo dejando a Oromi congelado por esa rápida acción.

Naruto: entones te rindes Sensei o seguimos-dijo mientras la mano de su Susanoo ejercía presión en el cuerpo de Oromi.

Oromi observo bien su situación su clon ya había sido derrotado por el camino Deva mientras el animal había invocado a 5 búfalos más y al parecer a un ciempiés gigante, a un que no lo quisiera reconocer Naruto había dominado la pelea desde el principio.

Oromi: bien me rindo, bien hecho Naruto pero para la proxima no sera tan facil-dijo mientras al instante Naruto había desecho los clones y el Susanoo.

Naruto: ah que bien le gane a Oromi-sensei-dijo alegre mientras se sentaba a descansar.

Oromi: si Naruto bien hecho y te tengo un regalo por demostrarme que no he perdido mi tiempo contigo-dijo sacando una banda ninja de Hoshikagure.

Naruto: Pero no he hecho el desafío público para obtenerla-dijo asombrado por el regalo de su sensei pero una voz entre las o sombras se escuchó una grave voz.

¿?: Tranquilo Naruto no tendrás que hacerla, ya he visto tu poder y de lo que eres capaz de hacer-dijo el Hoshikage actual saliendo de las sombras dejando ver aquel anciano barbudo con un parche en el ojo derecho.

Oromi: y tranquilo el Hoshikage ya sabe lo de tus ojos-dijo mientras observo en el rubio los cerro de golpe al escuchar la voz.

Naruto: entonces soy un ninja de Hoshikagure, ya podre hacer misiones con Hinata-Chan-dijo alegre.

Hoshikage: pues todavía no, debido a que Hinata es una Chunin tú a partir de hoy apenas eres Genin-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa tranquila.

Naruto: entonces como hago para hacerme Chunin Hoshikage-sama-dijo el rubio ilusionado al querer hacer misiones con Hinata.

Hoshikage: tienes que hacer el examen Chunin, pero tienes que inscribirte-dijo viendo a una gran promesa del mundo ninja.

Naruto: donde me escribo-dijo ansioso.

Oromi: tranquilo Naruto, además apenas eres Genin-dijo reprimiendo a su alumno por su impaciencia.

Hoshikage: jajaja tranquilo Oromi creo que Naruto podrá ir hacer los exámenes Chunin, apenas llegue a la oficina lo inscribiré y lo pondré en un equipo de Genin, pero hay un inconveniente-dijo serio debido a que dejo ir un detalle.

Naruto: ¿cuál?-pregunto intrigado.

Hoshikage: los exámenes de este año se harán en Konoha-dijo mientras a expresión de Naruto cambiaba.

Naruto: no importa igual iré-dijo serio pero con una expresión fría.

Oromi: bien Naruto mejor vámonos seguro Hurita ya hiso la cena y Hinata ya tuvo que llegar de la misión-dijo notando ese silencio incomodo que se empezó hacer cuando el Hoshikage menciono Konoha.

Hoshikage: bien entonces me despido y Naruto en 2 días búscame para que veas a tus compañeros-dijo mientras se alejaba de Oromi y Naruto.

Naruto: ¡ESTA BIEN HOSHIKAGE-SAMA LO VEO EN DOS DIAS!-le grito mientras se vendaba sus ojos y activaba su Byakugan para poder ver.

Oromi: bien Naruto vámonos-dijo este mientras se empezaba a alejar del rubia y volvía a su forma Humana.

Había pasado unos 10minutos hasta que Naruto y Oromi habían llegado a casa, pero cuando entraron vieron a un visitante no deseado, era Jintan el compañero de equipo de Hinata.

Hinata: hola Oromi-san, Naruto-kun espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a cenar a Jintan-kun-dijo viendo de reojo que Naruto venía con varios golpes pero lo que más le destacaba era su banda ninja de Hoshikagure en su frente.

Oromi: Claro que no me molesta Hinata-dijo mientras veía Naruto sentarse en una silla vacía.

Hurita: ya era hora de que llegaran-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y a su hermano pero cuando vio la banda ninja de Naruto una felicidad la inundo.

Hurita Pov: eso quiere decir que Naruto es-penso esta feliz mientras se lanzaba para abrazarlo.

Hurita: porque no me dijiste que ya habías hecho el desafío público-dijo restregándose su rostro en el del rubio.

Naruto: eso que por qué no lo hice-cuando dijo eso ella enarco una ceja.

Oromi: Se la entregó el Hoshikage debido a que vio sus habilidades además de que ya sabe sus "problemas de vista"-cuando dijo esto último las dos mujeres presentes entendieron mientras el compañero de Hinata no sabía a lo que se referían.

Naruto: además el Hoshikage me inscribirá e los exámenes Chunin que se llevaran a cabo la otra semana...creo-dijo viendo como Hinata charlaba con su compañero de equipo algo que lo hizo enojar al rubio.

Hurita: muy bien, ahora vaya lávense las manos ustedes dos-dijo viendo a Oromi y Naruto.

Naruto y Oromi había llegado al lavamanos cuando Naruto hizo una pregunta que aclaro todas las preguntas que se tenía respecto Oromi si Naruto amaba a Hinata o sentia algo por ella.

Naruto: Oromi-sensei usted piensa que Hinata solo me ve como a un hermano-dijo mientras se quitaba el jabón de las manos.

Oromi: no lo sé Naruto tu qué piensas de ella-le pregunto intrigado por la respuesta.

Naruto: pues ella es hermosa además de ser la primera persona que no me miro con odio-pero cuando se imaginó a Hinata que ya hace dos meses había cumplido los 15 años se sonrojo debido a la imagen que paso por su mente los hermosos y bien ya crecidos pechos de la ojiperla.

Oromi: que pasa Naruto-pregunto aguantándose la risa debido a la ingenuidad que aveces su pupilo.

Naruto: na...na...nada mejor volvamos ya-dijo mientras se dirigía la cocina para cenar con un evidente sonrojo en amabas mejillas.

Al llegar de nuevo ala mesa el rubio observo a Hinata hablando tan amigablemente con su compañero cosa que volvió a enojar a Naruto a un que este no supiera por que se enfadaba.

Hurita: bien a comer-dijo viendo que todos ya estaban en la mesa.

Naruto comía en silencio mientras todos hablaban amigablemente con el "intruso"a ojos del rubio.

Naruto Pov: porque ese imbécil habla de esa manera con Hinata, me dan ganas de usar el Tsukuyomi en el jejeje ya me imagino sus gritos-pensó mientras el compañero de Hinata le lanzo una pregunta que lo molesto.

Jintan: y Naruto ¿tú eres el hermano de Hinata-chan?-pregunto mientras el rubio solo comía en silencio sin si quiera contestarle cosa que enojo a Hinata.

Hinata: no Naruto y yo no somos hermanos-respondió debido a que una cosa que no aguantaba su compañero era que lo ignoraran, en verdad Hinata lo conocia muy bien.

Jintan: y dime Naruto, porque tienes los ojos vendados-todos miraron al rubio que se levantó con el plato en mano.

Naruto: mira imbécil a ti no te debe importar por qué demonios yo tenga mis ojos vendados, ah y Hurita-san gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-dijo mientras dejaba al compañero de Hinata enfurecido por la insolencia de Naruto mientras el rubio fue y dejo su plato en la cocina seguido por Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto-kun por que le respondiste así a Jintan-kun-dijo con un notorio enojo.

Naruto: eso te importa-le contesto cortante.

Hinata: dime te molesta que trajera a Jintan-kun a cenar verdad-el rubio no contesto solo se limitó a salir de la cocina pero sin antes de decir una cosa.

Naruto: ah se me olvidó mencionar que los exámenes Chunin se harán en Konoha-dijo mientras era detenido por la mano de Hinata.

Hinata: seguro quieres ir-dijo cambiando su tono de voz a una preocupada.

Naruto: si ya lo he decidido si no me quieres acompañar lo entenderé-dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

Hinata: no, iré contigo Naruto-kun yo jamás me separare de ti nunca olvides eso-pero Hinata no supo el impacto que tubieron esas simples palabras para el rubio, solo se podia decir una cosa felicidad total.

Naruto: gracias Hinata-chan-dijo mientras se acercaba a la peli azul y le daba un tierno abrazo que no fue rechazado por ella.

Con ese abrazo Naruto se sintió aliviado y protegido al igual que la peli azul, pero también tuvo otro efecto ante ese abrazo ambos sintieron como su corazón se aceleraba con lesas ganas de que ese simple abrazo nunca acabara.

Espero que les gustara jeje y gracias por leer el proximo cap lo subo entre domingo y martes quizas.


	6. Chapter 7

Jeje hola y si lamento la tardanza del cap pero tenia que ocuparme de ciertos asuntos que por dicha ya estan solucionados, asi que ya no los hago espererar y ahi va el cap , pero antes responder algunos reviews:

Hachin: hola amigo y gracias por comentar y si, Naruto celoso es una faceta que se mostrara mucho durante la historia pero eso si, solo en las mejores partes xD mientras que Jintan mmmm le tengo algo reservado para el pero eso sera mas adelante, se podria decir que durante los examenes chunnin y ya no dire mas los dejare con la intriga.

Eevee Centeno: no te hago esperar aqui esta el nuevo cap y lamento la demora planeba asubirlo el jueves pero por problemas de internet no pude asi que el el proximo cap lo tratare de subir antes, quizas para el lunes o el martes.

Chivotenkai: jejeje hola amigo y gracias por comentar mientras que entre Jintan y Naruto pues solo digo que las cosas no acabaran bien...para Jintan, pero he de decir que Jintan influira mas adelante en la historia y este le guardara un gran resentimiento a Naruto pero no digo na da mas, debido a que eso se sabra en el proximo cap.

Capitulo 7:El nuevo equipo

Habían pasado dos horas desde la cena, todos se despedían de Jintan el compañero de Hinata pero solo faltaba alguien un rubio que se encontraba mirando la luna desde su habitación con uno de sus ojos al descubierto.

Naruto Pov: así que en una semana volveré a Konoha, espero mostrarles a todos a aquellos que me llamaron inútil alguna vez mi poder ahora-dijo mientras apretaba sus puños pero una peli azul entro para hacerle compañía.

Hinata: que piensas Naruto-kun-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Naruto: solo que hace casi 5 años que me expulsaron de Konoha, además también lo de mis ojos-dijo tapándose su ojo Derecho que tenía al descubierto pero Hinata se lo impidió.

Hinata: porque escondes tus ojos Naruto te avergüenzas de ellos-dijo mientras observaba ese ojo color púrpura con esas líneas circulares al rededor de él.

Naruto: la verdad es que no, gracias a estos ojos pude obtener poderes inimaginables es solo que…no me gusta que la gente los vea-dijo tapándose su ojo con las vendas.

Hinata: mmm ya veo, oye dime Naruto-kun quieres ir mañana a la zona comercial de la aldea-pregunto ilusionada.

Naruto: lo siento pero paso Hinata-chan, Oromi me dijo que descansara unos días antes de irnos de la aldea-dijo cerrando la ventana.

Hinata: bueno lo intente, descansa-dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación del rubio.

Naruto Pov: el Hoshikage me dijo que fuera en dos días hablar con el bueno solo me queda descansar-así el rubio se durmió esperando que esos dos días pasaran rápidamente.

Dos días después.

Vemos a Naruto en la oficina del Hoshikage listo para recibir nuevas y buenas noticias junto a Oromi.

Hoshikage: bien Naruto ya envié todos los papales que necesitaba a Konoha, estas oficialmente en los exámenes Chunin en unos minutos vendrán tus nuevos compañeros-dijo con una gran sonrisa el viejo.

Oromi Pov: como quisiera ver la reacción del Hokage ante el nombre de Naruto en la lista para los convocados para el examen-dijo viendo de reojo a Naruto pero unas voces en el pasillo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

¿?: Oye Sensei crees que el nuevo integrante sea fuerte, porque si no lo es no lo quiero en el equipo-se escuchó la voz de un joven.

¿?: Oye Hiromi se más respetuoso ante la sensei-se escuchó esta vez una voz femenina.

Hiromi: Cállate Danria la sensei piensa igual que yo-ante esto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres personas un chico de la edad de Naruto, su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos, su piel tenía un tono moreno pero no mucho y vestía de color azul pero el color que predominaba era el negro.

Danria: es él verdad sensei-dijo una chica de piel blanca, ojos color miel y de cabello castaño que parecía tener la misma edad de Naruto.

¿?: Si él es su nuevo compañero Naruto Uzumaki-hablo una mujer de unos veintidós años, su cabello era de color azul, llevaba una flor de origami en su cabello y un piercing debajo de su labio inferior.

Hiromi: Konan-sensei ese no sirve mire además tiene los ojos vendados-dijo apuntando a Naruto con uno de sus dedos.

Konan: Hiromi ten más respeto él es su tercero compañero de la semana-dijo la peli azul regañando a su alumno.

Naruto: ¡HA!tan malos son que nadie quieres estar en su equipo-este comentario enfureció al peli negro al igual que a su compañera mientras su sensei los miraba divertido.

Hiromi: que dijiste para que sepas ninguno de nuestros anteriores compañeros era tan bueno como para estar con nosotros-rugio el pelinero con una mirada de molestia que era dirigida a Naruto.

Naruto: etto Hoshikage-sama mejor voy solo a los exámenes Chunin estos dos solo me estorbaran-si antes Hiromi estaba enojado ahora se encontraba más que eso con el rubio.

Hiromi: ¡CALLATE DE SEGURO ERES TAN FEO QUE POR ESO ANDAS CON LA CARA TAPADA!-grito mientras su compañera y sensei lo miraron serio por ese comentario.

Naruto: tu eres tan feo que morirás virgen-todos los presentes entendieron el comentario y se echaron a reír menos el peli negro.

Hiromi: ¡YA ME HARTE DE TI TE RETO A UNA PELEA SI TE GANO TE LARGAS DEL EQUIPO!-dijo mientras salía de la oficina seguido por Naruto.

Oromi: eh Naruto solo no lo mates-dijo haciendo que las dos mujeres presentes se tensaran.

Hoshikage: Oromi mejor ve, si Naruto se pone serio dudo que Hiromi sobreviva jajaja-empezó a reír el anciano mientras las mujeres presentes palidecían cada vez más.

Naruto y Hiromi se encontraban uno frente al otro en el parque que se encontraba al frente de la torre Kage con todas las miradas sobre ellos.

Hiromi: lo lamentaras nadie se burla de mí y sale ileso-dijo haciendo unos sellos con las manos.

Naruto Pov: que debo hacer puedo usar en mí el camino Petra y absorber su jutsu ya con solo eso se asustara-pensó Naruto mientras una pequeña risilla se le escapo.

Danria: sensei el Jutsu que usara Hiromi es...-dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Konan: hay que detenerlo-pero una mano en su hombro el impidió cualquier movimiento.

Oromi: déjenlo él ha parado mejores Jutsus-dijo tranquilo.

Hiromi:¡Katon: Honō no senpū! (elemento fuego: torbellino de flamas)-el cuerpo de Hiromi se cubrió de llamas que al instante se abalanzaron sobre Naruto.

Danria: tenemos que llamar a un…-pero la voz de Naruto la interrumpió antes de que terminara esta su oración.

Naruto: vaya ese Jutsu no es el que yo me esperaba-dijo mientras su palma absorbía el Jutsu de Hiromi cosa que dejo impresionados a muchos de los presentes

Hiromi: co…como-dijo atónito.

Naruto: bien es mi turno-dijo con un aura oscura alrededor de él mientras Hurita y Hinata llegaban a la zona de la batalla.

Hurita: Oromi: que sucede-el llamado solo señaló hacia Naruto haciendo que las recién llegadas lo observaran.

Naruto empezó hacer una serie de sellos de una técnica rango S cuando Oromi vio los sellos que realizaba el rubio fue a interceptarlo pero su reacción fue lenta.

Naruto:Raiton: Raijin no sōdo( Estilo Rayo: Espada del Dios Trueno)-en ese momento el cielo empezó a centellar mientras un relámpago amarillo que tomaba la forma de una espada se dirigía hacia Hiromi.

Oromi: mierda-dijo mientras todos eran cegados por una luz dorada y solo se escuchó el impacto del jutsu del rubio dejando una nube de humo.

Todos esperaban que el humo se dispersara mientras otros no salían del asombro, cuando el humo se despejo se veía a Oromi enfrente de Hiromi con una especie de escucho alrededor de ellos.

Oromi: ¡NARUTO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA LO QUERIAS MATAR!-le grito enfurecido este a su pupilo.

Naruto: ah lo siento Sensei creo que me excedí-dijo al ver que su técnica había dejado varios daños considerables en infraestructura.

Konan Pov: qué demonios es este chico detuvo el jutsu de Hiromi con sus manos y pudo llevar a cabo un jutsu de este calibre-pensó asombrada de su nuevo estudiante.

Danria: Hiromi estas bien-dijo acercándose al peli negro que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia sus nuevos compañeros cosa que Danria su nueva compañera malinterpreto poniéndose entre el rubio y Hiromi pero Naruto solo la ignoro y le tendió la mano a su nuevo compañero.

Naruto: lo siento me excedí un poco-dijo mientras el peli negro tomo su mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

Hiromi: tranquilo pero eso fue sorprendente como lo hiciste-pregunto su compañero animado.

Naruto: pues ehmm mucho entrenamiento-dijo con una risa nerviosa pero un golpe no se hiso esperar por su Sensei.

Oromi: la próxima vez que uses ese jutsu y no te encuentras en peligro te noqueo durante 3 días seguidos-dijo con un aura oscura a su alrededor cosa que puso a Naruto nervioso.

Naruto: si sensei ya entendí-dijo cabizbajo hasta que noto como las personas lo veían tenían una mirada de asombro y orgullo cosa que lo hiso sentir bien.

Konan: mejor vamos a otro lado para que se presenten como se debe-dijo la peli azul cosa que ninguno opuso resistencia.

Hurita: bien Hinata vamos a casa hoy me tienes que ayudar a hacer la cena-dijo tomando unas bolsas mitras la oji perla no aparto la mirada de Naruto yéndose con su nuevo equipo.

Hinata Pov: Naruto-kun-penso esta mientras se iba a casa con Hurita.

El nuevo equipo se hallaba comiendo en un puesto de barbacoa.

Konan: bien Naruto ellos son tus nuevos compañeros Hiromi Fuygen y Danria Xen nosotros fórmanos el equipo 5-dijo señalando a ambos jóvenes.

Hiromi: emp ump gopstu-dijo con la boca llena de comida.

Danria: no seas cerdo Hiromi y si es un gusto que alguien tan fuerte este en nuestro equipo pero como fue que hiciste que el jutsu de este cerdo desapareciera-pregunto intrigada mietras señalaba al pelinegro.

Hiromi: si como lo hiciste compañero nos enseñas-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Naruto: no sé si deba decirles-dijo intrigado pero una voz le llamo la atención.

Oromi: si quieres diles pero eso si no le pueden decir a nadie-dijo así todos los presentes asintieron.

Naruto: yo soy originario de Konoha yo era el tercer hijo del yondaime Hokage pero en mi aldea me odiaban, hace unos años después de que me golpearán y expulsaran de la aldea un tipo me encontró su nombre es Orochimaru, el me utilizo en uno de sus experimentos-pero antes de que siguiera su nueva sensei lo interrumpió.

Konan: creo que esto es algo de lo que no deberíamos escuchar-dijo nerviosa mientras se imaginaba como seguía la historia.

Naruto: pues si lo es en parte-dijo el rubio sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Danria: yo pienso igual que la sensei-dijo mientras levantaba levemente su mano.

Hiromi: yo no sigue-dos segundos después ambas mujeres lo golpearon.

Naruto: solo vean esto así me entenderán porque no les puedo enseñar-dijo quitándose las vendas que cubrían sus 3 ojos cuando los vieron las dos mujeres sintieron lastima por el rubio hasta que se escuchó la reacción de Hiromi.

Hiromi: ¡GENIAL!-un segundo después Hiromi estaba inconsciente en el piso por el golpe que le dio su compañera al igual que su sensei.

Naruto: y este fue el resultado de formar parte de ese experimento-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Oromi: bien ya vámonos Naruto Hurita debe estar preocupada-dijo la deidad loba mientras salia del restaurante.

Naruto: bien entonces adiós chicos, sensei nos veremos mañana verdad-pregunto estando a unos centímetros de la salida.

Konan: si Naruto en el campo de entrenamiento número 5 a las 10 de la mañana-respondio la hermosa peliazul con una sonrisa que cautivo a mas de uno en el restaurante.

Naruto: bien entonces hasta mañana-Y así Naruto conoció a su nuevo equipo cuyos ya estaban informados de una pequeña parte de su pasado sin saber estos lo que les deparaba el futuro junto al rubio, sin saber que el equipo 5 podría estar en la cúspide que haría cambiar al mundo ninja, alas naciones elementales.

Hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les gustara y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 8

Hola aqui les traigo el nuevo cap jeje espero que lo disfruten ahora respondere reviews:

Chivotenkai: hola y gracias por comentar mientras que excusas Kakashi mode on xD mientras que tu pregunta sera respondida en este cap jeje

aseroon: lamento la tardanza amigo pero ahi vael cap espero que lo disfrutes.

Capitulo 8: Nuestro Amor

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que el nuevo equipo numero 5 compuesto por Genins se habían conocida y hasta ese entonces habían hecho 30 misiones rango D para acostumbrarse al trabajo y la jounin encargada de este equipo se encontraban entregándole su informe al Hoshikage.

Hoshikage: vaya, vaya al parecer ya se han acostumbrado eh Konan-dijo mientras veía por la ventana y divisaba al equipo de Naruto hablando y haciéndose bromas entre ellos.

Konan: así es Hoshikage-sama, gracias a Naruto el equipo hace un mejor desempeño y se empieza a estabilizar-dijo la hermosa mujer al igual que el Hoshikage viendo a su equipo por la ventana.

Hoshikage: bien yo sabía que Naruto era perfecto para el equipo, Konan dime crees que puedan pasar los exámenes Chunnin-dijo volviendo a leer el informe.

Konan: la verdad Naruto está capacitada para hacerlo al igual que Danria y Hiromi-dijo con una total confianza.

Hoshikage: me alegro-dijo archivando y guardando el informe.

Konan: pero lo que me preocupa es como pueda reaccionar Konoha ante la llegada de Naruto-dijo con un semblante serio.

Hoshikage: si yo también, de echo estoy esperando a ver si me llega una carta del Hokage-dijo sacando cuatro papales.

Konan: ¿eso por qué Hoshikage-sama?...no me dirá que inscribió a Naruto con su nombre real y apellidos-dijo impactada por la imprudencia de su superior.

Hoshikage: pues si lo hice, además también lo hice por fastidiar al Yondaime que decidió que mi título eran solo palabras y los otros Kages solo lo apoyaron sin medir mi potencial-dijo mientras le entregaba los 4 papales que formo a Konan pero la mujer no lo noto, esos ojos los ojos rencorosos del Hoshikage al este mencionar Konoha.

Konan: ya veo-dijo tomando los papeles mientras los leía.

Hoshikage: son 4 permisos para que tu equipo y tu quedes exentó de cualquier misión, esos chicos necesitaran un largo descanso para para pruebas que los esperan-dijo volviendo a ver hacia la ventana donde estaba Naruto haciéndole una broma a Hiromi.

Konan: gracias Hoshikage-sama con su permiso me retiro-dijo mientras el anciano solo asintió mientras la peli azul salía de la oficina de su líder.

Mientras en Konoha la familia del Yondaime Hokage se había separado, esto debido a que hace casi exactamente 5 años su hijo menor se había dado por "muerto" logrando que su hija mayor se distanciara de ellos, además de que la esposa del Yondaime había entrado en una fuerte depresión por la cual casi muere los primeros 8 meses de la supuesta "muerte" de Naruto. Pero lo que no sabían era que una carta estaría por romper todas aquellas barreas que habían distanciado a la familia Namikaze.

Minato: ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOES ES ESTO!-se escuchó el grito del Hokage que fue captado por su esposa que como todos los idas le iba a dejar el almuerzo a su esposo.

Kushina Pov: que sucedió, por favor que no sea nada malo-dijo mientras corría hacia la oficina de su esposo.

Cuando entro lo primero que Kushina vio fue a un histérico Minato escribiendo una carta mientras se la ataba a unos de los halcones más rápidos que Konoha poseía.

Kushina: Minato cariño que sucede-dijo mientras se acercaba.

Minato: amor…Naruto está vivo-dijo mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos.

Kushina: ¡MINATO NAMIKAZE SI ESTO ES UNA BROMA TE MATO!-dijo mientras lágrimas de dolor se asomaban por sus ojos listas para salir.

Minato al ver el estado de su esposa se acercó para abrazarla, después de unos minutos de que su amada esposa se calmara le susurro.

Minato: no es una broma Kushi-chan, mira-dijo mientras le daba la carta.

Kushina: ¿qué es esto?-le pregunto con los ojos llorosos a su esposo

Minato: léelo amor-dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos le quitaban las lágrimas a su esposa.

Kushina eempezp a leer la carta en voz alta, esta decia lo siguiente:

Yo el Hoshikage debido al pedido de unas de mis mejores Jounin como lo es Konan Yukata postulo a los siguientes Genins para que realicen los exámenes Chunin.

Hiromi Fuygen-edad 12 años

Danria Xen-edad 13 años

Naruto Uzumaki-edad 12 años.

PD: Hokage-Dono por si cree que el nombre de su hijo está escrito es una broma o farsa déjeme decirle que no lo es, hace aproximadamente casi 5 años que si hijo fue encontrado por una pareja de civiles que cuidaron del lastimado niño junto a una Hyuga así fue como yo el Hoshikage le di asilo a estos dos niños en mi aldea.

Kushina: esto…nuestro hijo está vivo-dijo con lágrimas pero estas no eran de dolor era de felicidad.

Minato: así es mi amor, nuestro pequeño está vivo-dijo viendo con ternura su esposa que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

Kushina: le daré la noticia a Deidara y Karin, me llevare la carta si no te molesta-dijo viendo los ojos azules de su esposo,

Minato: claro que no, va cariño-dijo mientras veía a su esposa salir por la puerta que estaba llena de espectadores, al parecer el grito del Hokage llamo mucho la atención.

Mientras en Hoshikagure Naruto iba caminando hacia su casa con la noticia de que tendrían libre 4 días hasta que tuvieran que partir por orden del Hoshikage.

Naruto: que flojera, ya me estaba gustando hacer misiones con los chicos-se decía así mismo hasta que una cabellera azulada le llamo la atención.

Naruto Pov: Hinata-chan-pensó el rubio hasta que vio a su amada acompañada por su compañero de equipo cosa que lo enfureció.

Hinata Pov: vaya no me había dado cuentan Jintan-kun a veces es molesto, me sigue adonde vaya se me aparece de la nada y siempre habla de el mmm es molesto-pensaba la peli azul hasta que su acompañante paro en seco cosa que la hiso voltear.

Cuando Hinata volteo, Jintan la garro de la nuca mientras con su brazo libre la rodeaba de sus caderas forzándola a darse un beso cosa que la Hyuga se negaba moviéndose para zafarse de su compañero de equipo.

Hinata: Jintan-kun que haces suéltame-dijo mientras forcejeaba.

Jintan: al parecer eres una estúpida Hinata nunca entiendes mis indirectas pero ya me arte de eso, te tomare a la fuerza si es necesario ah y se me olvidaba te puse un sello paralizante no te podrás mover hasta que te lo quite-dijo mientras sacaba su asquerosa lengua para pasarla sobre el cuello de una indefensa Hinata pero un voz lo detuvo.

Naruto: suéltala-dijo con su ojo izquierdo al descubierto dando a conocer su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Jintan: jajaja el que faltaba, con razón tapas tus ojos que demonios es eso-dijo mientras volvía su vista hacia Hinata.

Naruto: suéltala-volvió a decir con un enojo más notorio.

Jintan: si no lo hago que me harás eh mocoso-dijo desafiante sin saber que esas serían sus últimas palabras

Naruto: esto ¡TSUKUYOMI¡-grito Naruto encerrando a Jintan en un terrible Genjutsu.

Hinata vio como Jintan la soltaba y se tiraba al piso para gritar de dolor.

En el Tsukuyomi de Naruto se podía ver a Jintan encadenado mientras las cadenas recorrían su cuerpo con picos que simulaban una motosierra desgarrándole cada tejido, tendón y órgano de su cuerpo.

Naruto: Esto es por hacerle daño a mi Hinata-chan maldito-dijo mientras las cadenas que sujetaban recorrían le cuerpo de Jintan empezaban a arder quemando su piel al paso desgarrador.

Jintan: por favor perdóname, me alejare de ella lo prometo-dijo mientras en el mundo de Tsukuyomi habían pasado 72 horas cuando en el mundo real apenas habían pasado 3 segundos.

Narutos saco a Jintan de uno de los más mortales Genjutsus.

Jintan: ¡NO NO POR FAVOR HAZ QUE ESTE DOLOR SE DETENFA POR FAVOR AAA¡-gritaba Jintan que ya se encontraba fuera del Genjutsu.

Naruto: lo entendiste nadie toca a mí Hinata y sale vivo-dijo Naruto pero cuando volvió a ver a Hinata este se encontraba entre feliz, sonrojada y un poco asustada.

Hinata Pov: Na...Naruto-kun dijo que yo era su Hinata-dijo mientras veía al rubio que solo pudo decir.

Naruto: no por favor Hinata-chan no me mires así todo menos tú-cuando Hinata le iba a responder Naruto salto y desapareció del lugar.

Hinata: no espera Naruto-kun-dijo mientras seguía al rubio con su Byakugan activado sin importarle que haya dejado a su excompañero Jintan con varios trastornos mentales por la culpa del Tsukuyomi de Naruto.

Mientras tanto en Konoha una sorprendida y feliz Karin se encontraba con hablando con su madre junto a su hermano Deidara.

Karin: madre es cierto lo que dices-dijo viendo a su madre con cierta desconfianza.

Kushina: si hija mira aquí está la prueba de que tu hermano está vivo-dijo pasándole la carta a su hija.

Karin tardo varios minutos leyendo la carta sin creer lo que sus ojos leían, sin percatarse unas lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron por sus ojos al mismo momento que se lazo para abrazar a su madre.

Karin: ¡MAMA ESTA VIVO NARUTO ESTA VIVO!-grito con felicidad mientras su hermano Deidara tomo la carta para leerla.

Deidara: ustedes creen que Naruto querrá vernos después de todo lo que le hemos hecho…él no nos odiara-dijo ganándose la mirada de su madre y hermana.

Kushina: Deidara eso no me importa, siempre y cuando él sea feliz yo estaré bien-dijo con una falsa sonrisa debido a lo que más añoraba Kushina era vivir junto a su hijo menor y darle ese cariño que nunca le pudo dar.

Karin: no esto segura de que él no nos odia, en los años que pase cuidándolo el jamás llego a odiar a alguien y si llegara odiar a una persona, esa persona debería hacerle pasar unas mil veces lo que tuvo que vivir en Konoha-dijo sin saber que esas palabras habían reconfortado mucho a su madre.

En el bosque de Hoshikagure vemos a una Hinata histérica por encontrar a Naruto.

Hinata: ¿Dónde estás Naruto-kun?-dijo en un pequeño susurro pero por obra del destino pudo observar una cabellera rubia oculta detrás de unos arbustos.

Hinata se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto logrando escuchar sus murmuros.

Naruto: de seguro Hinata-chan ahora me ve como un monstruo sin sentimientos, lo único que espero es que al menos me dirija la palabra-dijo mientras veía el atardecer.

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo jamás te vería como un monstruo y nunca escucha nunca dejaría de dirigirte la palabra-hablo la oji perla sacando a Naruto de su trance.

Naruto: lo dices en serio Hinata-chan-le pregunto sin mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata: así es Naruto-kun-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado para observar el atardecer junto a él junto a su rubio.

Naruto: Hi…Hinata-chan tu sabes qué es esto que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti-dijo bajando su mirada.

Hinata: que es lo que sientes Naruto-kun-dijo viéndolo a los ojos con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno destapado.

Naruto: siento algo cálido en mi pecho, también siento que nunca me quiero alejar de ti y en mi estómago siento que tengo muchas eh muchas...eto...muchas este...-dijo tratando de buscar una palabras para lo que sentía cosa que hiso sonreír a Hinata.

Hinata: sientes mariposas ¿no?-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Naruto: pues creo que esas mariposas ahora son murciélagos-dijo alzando la vista para toparse con esos ojos color perla.

Hinata: Naruto-kun dime yo…yo te gusto-dijo sonrojada.

Naruto: Hinata-chan yo creo que más que eso…yo creo que yo te…te amo-dijo bajando la vista esperando que ella soltara su mano para decirle un "lo siento pero solo te veo como mi hermano menor" o un "Naruto-kun me alagas pero yo amo a alguien más".

Hinata Pov: me dijo que me…me amaba Naruto me ama-pensó feliz pero vio la mirada de Naruto de decepción creyendo que ella no veía al igual que él.

Hinata al observar esa mirada se entristeció, pero sin previo aviso tomo a Naruto por sus mejillas que se encontraban coloradas y lo beso, fue un tierno beso que fue correspondido por ambos, un poco torpe por ser el primero de ambos pero ese beso ambos lo atesoraran para siempre, sin importar que.

Naruto: Hinata-chan entonces tú también-dijo pero otro beso por parte de la oji perla no se hiso esperar.

Hinata: si Naruto-kun yo…también te amo-dijo al instante en que volvían a sellar sus sentimientos con un tierno y cálido beso.

Así con ese atardecer Naruto y Hinata sellaban sus sentimientos como único testigo al sol que se ocultaba detrás de unas montañas y unos cuantos grillos que empezaban a salir, mientras en Konoha la familia del rubio se encontraba alegre y con ansias de poder ver de nuevo a Naruto a quien se creía muerto, pero no todo es felicidad dentro de muy poco tiempo Naruto tendrá que hacerle frente a uno de sus mayores temores y rencores como fue aquella persona que lo utilizo para un maldito experimento.

Tachan jeje hasta aqui el cap de hoy espero que les gustara y gracias por leer, pero no crean a Jintan le tengo algo preparado para el futuro el sera por decirlo asi alguien que le dara muchos dolores de cabeza a Naruto, mientras que el proximo cap estara para el mmm sabado si no tengo contra tiempos.


	8. Chapter 9

Hola aqui les traigo un nuevo cao, espero que les guste ahora respondere reviews:

Chivotenkai: hola amigo y gracias por comentar mientras que si ese Jintan pero ya le tengo algo reservado para el futuro mientras que si, esa plabra "hermanos" molestara mucho al rubio, mientras que con la familia de Naruto digamos queq uiero hacer un Naruto un tanto parecido al Cannon pero solo en el aspecto de perdonar a las personas que el cree que son su familia pero eso si cuando Naruto se encabrona no le moslestaria matar a unos cuantos o cientos con el fin de proteger a sus seres queridos y con el odioa Orochimaru es cierto Naruto odioa mas al Orochimaru"cof"pedofilo"cof" pero solo dire que ese encuentro sera dentro de unos caps.

CCSakuraforever:Si a jintan lo are sufrir mucho pero solo dire que parsaran varios caps hasta que este aparezca, y gracias por el comentario tratare de actulizar mas seguido.

Son Of Time:si esa personalidad psicopata y sadica del rubio evolucionara como avance la historia, pero en parte sera ese Naruto que se preocupe mucho por esas personales especiales en especial cierta ojiperla.

Capitulo 9:Partiendo hacia Konoha

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Naruto y Hinata se habían confesado sus sentimientos mientras la luna tiñendo el cielo negro anunciaba la llegada de la noche con ambos jóvenes cogidos de las manos rumbo a su hogar.

Naruto: Hina-chan-dijo viendo los ojos de su amada.

Hinata: si Naru-kun-dijo viéndole al rubio su ojo con el Mangekyo Sharingan destapado.

Naruto: de…de veras quieres ser mi novia-dijo viéndola algo extraño.

Hinata: te he dicho 100 veces que si-dijo con una sonrisa al notar que el rubio a un no lo superaba.

Naruto: de veras-dijo un incrédulo pero en ese instante Hinata lo abraza y lo besa tiernamente mientras él rubio solo correspondía al inoportuno y exquisito beso de su ahora novia.

Hinata: con eso te queda claro Naru-kun-dijo volviéndole a tomar la mano.

Naruto: si mi Hina-chan-dijo mientras se tapaba su ojo descubierto debido a que ya empezaban a adentrarse en la aldea.

Ambos enamorados habían caminado unos minutos hasta legar a la puerta de su casa.

Naruto: cómo crees que lo tomen Oromi y Hurita-dijo nervioso.

Hinata: mmmm conociendo a Oromi-san a él no le importara, la que me preocupa es Hurita-dijo abriendo la puerta de su hogar con una Hurita esperándola sentada frente a la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

Hurita:¡USTEDES MOCOSOS EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAB….!-la rubia se detuvo en medio del regaño al notar que las manos de ambos jóvenes venían tomados de la mano.

Hinata: etto…lo sentimos Hurita-san-dijo mientras se inclinaba pidiéndole disculpas a la rubia.

Hurita: us…ustedes…por que venían de las manos además no crees Naruto ya está grande para esas cosas, no creo que sea necesario mostrarle el camino a casa-dijo apartando sus verdaderos pensamientos al observar esa escena.

Naruto: Hurita-san como re decimos esto-dijo nerviosos con un solo pensamiento "Oromi-sensei sálvame" se repetía el rubio una y otra vez.

Hinata: Hurita-san Naruto y yo somos novios-dijo al momento que salía Oromi del baño viendo a Hurita con una cara "te lo dije".

Un silencio sepulcral se hiso presente ante esta revelación hasta que Oromi le dijo algo a Naruto logrando romper ese silencio.

Oromi: jajaja bien hecho Naruto ya era hora, ahh y Hurita…!TE LO DIJE¡-grito de la nada al momento que Hurita sacaba unos Ryō y se los entregaba a su hermano.

Hurita: jamás debí aceptar tu apuesta y Naruto, Hinata me alegro por ustedes solo les tengo que decir una sola cosa-dijo con la mayor determinación del mundo.

Naruto/Hinata: que Hurita-san-dijeron a coro esperando la respuesta de la rubia.

Hurita: usen condón-antes estas palabras se retiró dejando a Naruto y Hinata sonrojados al tope.

Oromi: jajaja tranquilos, cuando se trata de parejas siempre les dice lo mismo, vamos que la cena esta lista desde hace una hora-dijo retirándose hacia la cocina seguido por la joven pareja.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa con su cena frente a ellos mientras Hurita no despegaba la mirada de la pareja

Naruto: Hurita-san deja de vernos así-le respondió el rubio con ambos ojos al descubierto.

Hurita: es que no me había fijado pero hacen bonita pareja-les dijo con sonrisa de madre a ambos jóvenes.

Hinata: gracias Hurita-san-dijo mientras comía.

Hurita: y cómo fue que se confesaron sus sentimientos-dijo mientras jugaba con su tenedor.

Naruto: pues…bien te lo contaremos pero no se enfaden-dijo listo para contar todo lo sucedido con el compañero de Hinata y cómo fue que ambos se confesaron.

Mientras en la oficina del Hoshikage un halcón con una carta y el símbolo de Konoha entraba por la ventana alarmando al viejo anciano que se encontraba bebiendo sake.

Hoshikage: jajaja a ver qué fue lo que nos respondió Konoha-dijo tomando la carta para empezar a leer la carta.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

Hoshikage espero que no sea una broma, pero en caso de que no lo sea le pido que me conceda una reunión con su equipo de Genins que se presentaran en los exámenes al igual que a su jounin y la Hyuga viva, además quiero conocer a las personas que han encontrado y cuidado a mi hijo.

Para esto le pido que se presenten un día antes de comenzar los exámenes Chunin se despide Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.

Hoshikage: jajaja, bien creo que le puedo permitir eso además creo que es hora de que Hoshikagure aumente su fuerza militar por fin el kyubi será nuestro-dijo sacando una carta con el símbolo de Sunakagure en el dorso al momento que dos Anbus entraban a la oficina.

Anbu 1: que desea Hoshikage-sama-dijo el Anbu con una máscara de oso gris puesta.

Hoshikage: irán vestidos como civiles a Konoha para infiltrarse y ayudar a Suna en el ataque de Konoha, además quiero que consigan al kyubi y lo extraigan, ya llego la hora de que las demás aldeas nos teman-dijo respondiéndole la carta al Yondaime Hokage.

Anbu 2: como diga Hoshikage-sama-dijo el otro Anbu con una máscara de cerdo puesta.

Hoshikage: ah y si ven a konan díganle que venga a mi oficina, su equipo debe partir mañana a Konoha-dijo atándole la carta a uno de sus halcones para llevar su respuesta a Konoha.

Mientras en la casa de Naruto este acaba de contarles todo a Oromi y Hurita, notando como la rubia se encontraba hecha una furia por lo que le contó Naruto sobre lo que paso con el excompañero de Hinata.

Hurita:!COMO SE ATREVE ESE MOCOSO DE HACERLE ESO A MI HINATA CUANDO LO VEA LO MATO¡-gritaba furiosa.

Hinata: ya tranquila Hurita-san, nada me paso Naru-kun llego justo a tiempo-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer.

Oromi: si además, Na-Ru-To por qué demonios usaste el Tsukuyomi-dijo viendo al rubio con cara de asesino pero el timbre de la puerta se hiso presente salvando a Naruto de su regaño.

Naruto: yo abro la puerta-dijo mientras se vendaba los ojos para atender al invitado inesperado al cual ahora le debía la vida.

Naruto al llegar y abrir la puerta se topó con su sensei Konan y se extrañó porque esta tarde le había dicho que el Hoshikage les dio unos días libres para que descansaran.

Naruto: mmm Konan-sensei que pasa-dijo viendo a la peli azul.

Konan: Naruto, al parecer debemos partir mañana a Konoha deben venir tus padres y tu hermana-dijo mientras cierto rubio se enfurecia por se enfurecía por esa palabra.

Naruto: esta bien Konan-sensei pero Hina-chan no es mi hermana-dijo con un aire de superioridad.

Konan: ah no, bueno lo siento ah y antes de irme tienen que estar en la entrada de la aldea a las 7 de la mañana a esa hora partimos-dijo para irse pero una duda le surgió.

Naruto: está bien Konan-sensei-dijo mientras se percataba que en menos de 24 horas estaría en su antigua aldea.

Konan: esto Naruto, ¿qué es Hinata de ti?-indago curiosa.

Naruto: mi novia Konan-sensei, bueno hasta mañana a las 7-dijo cerrando la puerta dejando desconcertada a la peli azul.

Naruto se acercó a la cocina seria, viendo como Hinata seguía tratando de calmar a Hurita y a Oromi riendo por la escena hasta que todos se percataron de su presencia.

Hinata: quien era Naru-kun-dijo viendo al rubio con los ojos vendados.

Naruto: era Konan-sensei, me dijo que mañana debemos partir a Konoha y nos estará esperando a las 7 de la mañana en la entrada de la aldea-hablo pesantivo.

Oromi: pero a un faltan unos días para que se lleve a cabo el examen-dijo confundido.

Naruto: si faltan 2 días, pero ya presiento para que debemos ir antes bien me voy a dormir mañana será un largo día-dijo retirándose de la cocina para ir a su habitación seguido por Hinata.

Hurita: eh Oromi crees que su familia real ya sepa que está vivo-dijo viendo como el rubio se retiraba.

Oromi: es lo más seguro y te lo diré de una vez después de los exámenes haremos el canal de chacra entre los ojos de Naruto para unirlos-dijo serio mientras su hermana solo asentía.

En la habitación Naruto veía la luna desde la ventana con Hinata a su lado abrazándolo.

Hinata: Naru-kun, estás seguro de que quieres ir a Konoha-dijo mientras apartaba su vista de la luna para ver a su amado.

Naruto: si Hina-chan, a un que no lo creas extraño un poco aquellas personas a las que llamaba familia-dijo con una aura de angustia.

Hinata: ya sabes que no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo mientras se aceraba para besarlo cosa que el rubio acepto y volvía a saborear el sabroso aliento de fresas de Hinata.

Naruto: gracias Hina-chan-dijo al momento que fundía sus labios con los de la peli azul.

Así ambos pasaron la noche entre besos y besos hasta que la oji perla tubo que retirase a su habitación por lo tarde que era dejando al rubio cansado y listo para dormir.

Al dia siguiente

Eran las siete de la mañana y en la entrada de Hoshikagure estaban 7 personas listas para partir hacia Konoha mientras una joven pareja se tomaba de las manos sorprendiendo a varios de los presentes.

Hinata: listo Naru-kun-dijo mientras veía los ojos vendados del rubio.

Naruto: si Hina-chan esto listo-dijo besando a su novia listo para partir.

Así los siete se fueron alejando de Hoshikagure sin saber que pruebas los esperaban en Konoha y una difícil decisión rondaba en la cabeza de Naruto si debería perdonar o no perdonar a su antigua familia.

Hasta aqui el cap eje espero que les gustara y gracias a a las personas que comentan.


	9. Chapter 10

Aqui esta el nuevo cap y lamento la demora pero el colegio me tiene muy ocupado pimero todos los proyectos de la especialidad me acyeron la misma semana sumandole a eso que ya entre en temporada de examenes jeje ahora respondere reviews.

chivotenkai: hola chivotenkai y gracias por comentar mientras que hurita tiene la misma suerte que Tsunade al hacer apuestas pobre jeje y mientras que el Hoshikage si pero no estes tan seguro sobre la larga estancia en Konoha pueden pasar varias cosas kukukuku.

Kuro Okami 9: hola amigo y gracias por cometar me alegra averte sorpendido con lo delel Hoshikage, no siempre la persona mas amable es la mas bondadosa jeje y espero que disfrutes el cap.

Renuncia de Derechos: Decir que Naruto no me pertenece, este es propiedad de su respectivo creador y aurot Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 10: Reuniones y encuentros 1 parte

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas dese que Naruto dejo Hoshikagure para dirigirse hacia Konoha, el joven rubio iba tomado de la mano de su amada oji perla cosa que ya varios de los presentes empezaban a acostumbrarse.

Hiromi: a un no me creo lo de Naruto y Hinata-decía el joven viendo hacia la pareja que se encontraba unos metros frente a ellos.

Danria: ni me lo digas, ya somos dos-hablo al igual que su compañero viendo a la joven pareja.

Konan: bueno ya dejen la cháchara que nos están dejando atrás-dijo mientras apresuraba al paso para alcanzar a Naruto, Hinata, Oromi y Hurita que los estaban dejando atrás, mientras con el rubio y sus acompañantes veían a Naruto un poco serio he ido cosa que les preocupaba.

Hinata: Naru-kun estas bien-dijo viendo el rostro de su amado como ya era costumbre con sus ojos vendados.

Naruto: si Hina-chan tranquila…solo estoy pensando-dijo para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente.

Oromi: bien Naruto si no me equivoco los exámenes Chunnin empiezan mañana por la tarde, después de que termines las primeras fases de los exámenes Hurita y yo procederos a unir tus ojos con el conducto de chacra-dijo mientras Hurita lo veía con un rostro serio cosa que muy pocas veces de veía.

Naruto: creí que nunca me lo dirías Oromi-sensei-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que calmo el ambiente, hasta se podría decir que lo relajo.

Mientras el Konoha el Yondaime Hokage acaba de recibir la respuesta del Hoshikage cosa que lo alegro al leer la carta, después de leerla mando a llamar a su familia para darles la noticia de que esa misma tarde verían de nuevo a Naruto, al pasar los minutos toda la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba ya presente.

Kushina: amor para que nos mandaste a llamar-dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba a su esposo.

Deidara: si papa para que nos llamaste-pregunto intrigado debido a que hace algunos años que su padre no los llamaba a todos a su oficina.

Minato: les tengo una buena noticia-dijo mientras toda la atención se volvía a centrar en él.

Karin: cual papá-pregunto ya intrigada al igual que su hermano.

Minato: Naruto viene a Konoha hoy en la tarde o en unas horas, el Hoshikage me lo acaba de informar-dijo sin contener su gran felicidad.

Kushina: Mi…Minato es…verdad no estarás mintiendo verdad-dijo con lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad mezcladas.

Minato: no Kushi-chan Naruto hará los exámenes Chunin este año y le pedí al Hoshikage que lo mandara antes para hablar con él y su equipo, al igual que la Hyuga viva y las personas que cuidaron de él estos últimos años-dijo al instante que su esposa se tiro y lo abrazo mientras el susurraba.

Kushina: gracias cariño-dijo mientras profundizaban el gran afecto de cariño que ambos se demostraban en ese instante

Karin: papa, podría recibir al equipo de Naruto en la entrada, si no te molesta-dijo con una gran sonrisa al igual que su hermano.

Minato: está bien Karin, el equipo de Naruto debe estar aquí en una hora y media aproximadamente-dijo viendo esa sonrisa que había perdido su hija hace ya casi 5 años.

Karin: bien me retiro ya no sea que lleguen antes-dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Deidara: papa, mama yo igual iré con Karin quiero ver cuánto ha crecido ese enano-dijo retirándose para seguir a su hermana.

Minato: hace cuanto no los veíamos así cariño-dijo mientras rompían ese delicioso abrazo que ambos estaban llevando.

Kushina: desde que dimos por muerto a nuestro pequeño Naruto-dijo mientras veía la puerta por donde sus tesoros de marcharon.

Minato: si así es, cariño quieres quedarte hasta que nuestro hijos regresen, creo que ya es hora de darles la noticia-dijo con una sonrisa al momento que ponía su mano en el vientre de su esposa.

Kushina: que mejor momento que este-dijo apoyando su a mano sobre la de Minato mientras acariciaban su vientre.

Así paso cerca de una hora y Naruto ya divisaba las puertas de la aldea de Konoha, mientras es ese momento Naruto ya había llegado a una conclusión.

Naruto Pov: si, si veo que mi familia merece la pena de que los perdone lo haré solo espero que tome la mejor decisión-pensó viendo la entrada de su aldea natal.

Hinata: Naru-kun estás listo-dijo mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano de su amado.

Naruto: si Hina-chan estoy listo para ver a los fantasmas de mi pasado-dijo mientras se acercaban a la entrada de Konoha sin saber que una pelirroja y un rubio los veían.

Karin: Dei…Deidara ese no es-dijo viendo al rubio que estaba entrando con los ojos vendados, pero esas 3 marcas en sus mejillas no engañaban a nadie menos a su familia.

Karin salió corriendo hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su querido hermano, mientras Naruto apenas se había percatado de la persona que se acercaba, el rubio analizo ala personas que se acercaba con su Byakugan pero se quedó helado al ver quien era.

Naruto: Karin-onesan-susurro el rubio viendo a su hermana que se acercaba.

Pero alguien detuvo a Karin antes de que hiciera un escándalo.

Deidara: cálmate Karin, debemos llevarlo ante papa allí puedes gritar o hacer lo que quieras-dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto que se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha.

Karin y Deidara salieron del lado derecho del grupo que acompañaba a Naruto.

Konan: ustedes son los ninjas que mando el Hokage-sama verdad, tenemos que hablar con él por orden del Hoshikage-dijo pero ambos sé quedaron helados al ver a Naruto de cerca hasta que Naruto rompió ese silencio incomodo que se originó después de las palabras de su sensei.

Naruto: tanto tiempo Karin-Onesan, Deidara mis queridos hermanos-dijo Naruto con sarcasmo logrando que todos se sorprendieran, sus acompañantes al saber que ellos era los hermanos de Naruto mientras que Deidara y Karin por el tono que uso su hermano menor.

Karin: Na...Naruto-dijo al momento que se lanzó para abrazar a su hermano menor sin importar con que tono le hablara y derramando varias lágrimas.

Naruto estaba tirado en el suelo con Karin encima de él llorando, en ese instante Naruto vio que ella, su quería hermana mayor si lo había extrañado cosa que le alivio al saber que ella si lo quería.

Karin: tonto donde estabas, no sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando desapareciste, todas las todas las noches que le rezaba a todos los Kamis para que estuvieras bien-dijo derramando lágrimas.

Naruto: lo siento Karin-Onesan, pero irme ese día cambio radicalmente mi vida y gracias a ello conocí a grandes personas a las cuales estimo mucho y amo en especialmente a una-dijo mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata con una gran sonrisa la igual que Hurita, Konan y Danria mientras que Hiromi y Oromi solo veían serios la escena.

Karin: vamos-dijo levantándose mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas.

Naruto: supongo que vinieron para darnos la bienvenida, bien vallamos a ver al Hokage-dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Karin.

Cuando todos se pusieron en marchar solo Deidara no se movía de su lugar, cosa que Karin le llamo la atención.

Karin: vamos Deidara papá nos espera-dijo mientras caminaba pero las palabras que dijo su hermano la sorprendieron.

Deidara: Naruto lo siento-dijo mientras se inclinaba frente a Naruto cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los acompañantes de su hermano, su hermana y algunos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí en ese instante.

Naruto: Deidara no te disculpes, no tengo nada que perdonarte-dijo serio pero se le escapo una sonrisa.

Oromi Pov: bien Naruto estás haciendo bien las cosas a veces es mejor perdonar y olvidar a odiar y matar, aunque ambos sabemos que solo hay una persona a la cual nunca podrás perdonar-pensó recordando a Orochimaru.

Deidara: ¿Naruto lo dices en verdad?-pregunto incrédulo.

Naruto: claro hermano, vallamos a ver a nuestros padres tengo que ver si pasan la prueba-esto último lo dijo en un susurro cosa que solo oyó Hinata.

Deidara: gracias hermano-dijo al momento que se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la torre Hokage.

Naruto Pov: bien veo que tanto como Karin y Deidara merecen que los perdone…solo espero que ustedes también se lo merezcan papá…mamá-pensó preocupado y angustiado el rubio.

En unos minutos ya los 9 habían llegado a la oficina del Hokage, cuando Karin abrió la puerta la cara de Minato y Kushina cambiaron, ver a su hijo después de casi 5 años fue un golpe muy grande para ambos.

Minato/Kushina: Naruto-susurraron para ambos al ver su hijo, su cabello igual que el de su padre, sus distintivos bigotes en sus mejillas y sus ojos vendados pero la pregunta que surco en la mente de Minato Y Kushina fue "Por qué tiene los ojos vendados".

Espero que les gustara u.u en el proximo cap se va armar grande xD gracias por leer la conti la subire el sabado o domingo sin falta.


End file.
